Isis
by damalunaely
Summary: Un antiguo secreto  se revela para que Kagome entienda que su vida no solo es ser la sombra de Kikyo es mucho mas profundo y en donde todos se dan cuenta de que no son iguales
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era una noche tranquila en el sengoku, desde hace tres días que no había señales de Naraku por ninguna parte por lo que el grupo de Inuyasha decidió tomar un descanso en la aldea de la anciana Kaede; al llegar Sango tomo la decisión de irse por dos días a su aldea, Miroku dijo que iría a visitar a su maestro, los únicos que quedaron fueron Shippo, Inuyasha y Kagome

Querida Kagome, podrías ayudarme a traer unas hiervas medicinales- le dijo la anciana Kaede a la pequeña miko que se encontraba con ella

Si – fue la respuesta de aquella joven de ojos achocolatados. Mientras recogían las plantas la joven estaba pensando que ya era tiempo de volver por unos días a su época y así ver como están las cosas en su casa, además de que allá podría pensar con tranquilidad aquel hecho que la tiene algo atormentada.

Inuyasha- dijo la pequeña sabiendo que el hanyo la oía –Me iré a mi época por unos días, necesito ver a mi mama y…_"a pensar un poco" _- la miko no supo si decirle lo ultimo, ya que si le decía no la iba a dejar ir hasta que le digiera que era lo que tenia que pensar y si eso llegaba a pasar no seria capaz de decirle que…

Esta bien Kagome ve con tu familia – fueron las palabras de aquel joven. Shippo y la anciana Kaede se quedaron algo extrañados con las palabras del mitad demonio ya que el no era nada comprensivo y siempre que Kagome quería ir a su época se oponía rotundamente… Shippo sabia que algo no andaba bien en esos dos y la anciana también noto eso.

Muy bien entonces partiré ahora mismo- y sin mas le dio las hiervas a la anciana, y salió en dirección a la cabaña a tomar su mochila y camino hacia el pozo sin decir adiós. Al llegar a su época saludo a su familia que la recibió con gran alegría pues ya tenía mucho tiempo que no los visitaba

Hija, me da gusto que vuelvas- fueron las palabras de su madre –A mi también me da gusto volver mama- y le dedico una sonrisa que era solo de su madre- Si me disculpas quiero tomar un baño y descansar- y subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto y vio como es que todo seguía tal cual ella lo recordaba – "_es tan agradable volver, pero aun con la distancia en el tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti"- _ese pensamiento fue el que trajo de vuelta a la realidad a aquella joven de mirada chocolate. Dejo sus cosas y saco su toalla y se fue a bañar, al sentir el agua caliente se relajo como hace tiempo no lo hacia; duro como una hora en la bañera solo relajándose con la mente en blanco. Cuando estuvo aseada y cambiada bajo a la sala pero ya no había nadie todos habían salido a hacer sus cosas, su abuelo trabajando en el templo, su madre en el supermercado y su pequeño hermano de seguro se fue a la escuela, Kagome había decidido no ir esos días a clases ya que no quería ser interrogada por sus amigas sobre la relación que se supone que tenia con Inuyasha – "_bueno creo que daré una vuelta por el centro… además no creo que me tope a mis amigas"- _

Mientras caminaba por las avenidas principales de Tokio algo llamo su atención de sobremanera, era una tienda árabe- egipcia sin pensarlo dos veces entro y su fascinación por el lugar creció; recorrió la tienda sin dejar de admirar lo que en ella se hallaba, pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue un bello traje de danza … era de color negro se dividía en dos partes , este no era como los que ya había visto en la misma tienda pues la parte de arriba no era un brasear si no era como una blusa pero muy hermosa, Kagome lo miraba tan atentamente que no se percato cuando la señora que atendía se acerco a ella -Ahlan wa sahlan(Bienvenido en árabe) ese traje perteneció a una bella Diosa que llego a Marruecos por que la desterraron de Egipto – Kagome al oír esto sintió una curiosidad enorme –Disculpe sabe la historia de esa Diosa- le pregunto a la señora – Solo se me lo que mi madre me conto un par de veces quieres que te la cuente- Kagome solo asintió, la señora la guio hasta el fondo de la tienda en donde había una especie de sala árabe y le indico que se sentara, la pequeña miko obedeció y con suma atención escucho las palabras de la señora- "_Neit era la diosa guerrera y de la caza __ , sus atributos eran las flechas, el arco y el escudo y era protectora del Dios Osiris, Ra y del faraón, un día por ordenes directas de Osiris y Ra la Diosa tenia que bajar a la tierra para ayudar al faraón a conquistar nuevas tierras, ya que solo con su protección y sus atributos podría vencer el faraón, ella obedeció y bajo al antiguo Egipto en forma humana , se dice que la joven era de una belleza exquisita . El faraón junto a su ejercito y ella viajaron a tierras lejanas y extrañas, cuando llegaron un ejercito de demonios los esperaban, el faraón dio la orden de atacar, mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo ella solo observaba hasta el momento que necesitaran de su ayuda, cuando vio que el ejercito del faraón había sido reducido en un 10% decidió ayudarlos y salió a pelar en menos de 5 minutos los ejércitos volvieron a estar en igualdad pero hubo algo que inquieto a la diosa de sobremanera, se dice que entre los demonios había uno especial que la reto pero no solo en la guerra si no en el alma. La diosa quedo atrapada por aquel misterioso demonio y por su distracción mataron al faraón esa fue la causa de que los dioses como castigo a su descuido la dejaron como humana y la enviaron a una cultura desconocida la musulmana, y ante sus ojos mataron a aquel ser que le robo su alma, en su desdicha acepto su destino y vivió en marruecos y ahí fue una de las grandes bailarinas, nunca se caso y no tubo familia- _ Kagome al escuchar ese pequeño relato sintió como algo en su interior vibraba con una emoción tan fuerte y desconocía para la pequeña joven.

-estas bien pequeña- le dijo aquella misteriosa mujer –Si solo que todo lo que me dijo parece tan triste, es como si …- a lo que la señora le dijo- Como si las emociones de aquella Diosa recorrieran tu cuerpo- Kagome se quedo sorprendida por que aquella mujer con solo verla pudo ver claramente lo que sintió en esos momentos. –Algo así-fue la contestación de la joven; la señora la observo detenidamente y solo le sonrió y le dijo –Veo que sientes algo de simpatía por aquella Diosa así que te mostrare algo que no esta exhibido, acompáñame por favor-

Kagome siguió a la mujer sin saber bien el por que de su actitud, solo se dejo llevar; al llegar a un cuarto la señora abrió un baúl y le indico a Kagome que se acercara. Kagome al ver aquella espada sintió escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo y por impulso tomo aquella espada sin siquiera preguntar si podía tocarla, la señora al ver esta reacción sonrió, cuando Kagome levanto la espada por el aire un fuerte viento se sintió por la habitación y una destellante luz broto de la espada; cuando el resplandor se apago la señora le mostro un pequeño


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

La señora le mostro un pequeño relicario en forma de sol y se lo puso en la mano a la joven- Es hermoso- dijo Kagome, -Lo es pequeña, pero no solo es un relicario común; se dice que en el pequeño interior de este objeto se encuentra la única cosa que la diosa pudo tomar de su adorado demonio- fueron las palabras de la señora y sin mas cerro el baúl y salió de la tienda sin antes decirle unas ultimas palabras a la jovencita.

Kagome salió de aquella tienda y se dirigió al templo pero antes de entrar a su casa se sentó un momento bajo la sombra del árbol sagrado y pudo sentir como la conexión que tenia con la época antigua brillaba de una manera diferente a como ella había sentido tantas veces cuando intentaba conectarse con Inuyasha, esta era mas intensa y ahora no solo podía sentir una parte de la esencia de Inuyasha si no otra que ella ya había sentido , la cual era lo que la tenia un poco confundida por que desde que se encontró por accidente con él su mente no lo dejaba de pensar

Ese día Kagome estaba algo perdida en sus pensamientos- "_Me siento algo extraña, ya no siento aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que sentía por Inuyasha, ahora ese gran amor se apago y solo lo veo como un gran amigo… que es lo que me pasa desde que lo vi la ultima vez con Kikyo ya no me produjo el dolor que siempre sentí al verlos juntos, ese vacio que sentía cuando el la abrazaba y la miraba a ella ya no esta, en ese momento cuando los encontré bajo el árbol, ya las lagrimas que salían por ellos no salieron"- _había caminado hacia un pequeño lago en medio del bosque , cuando lo encontró por primera vez fue en el ultimo día que Inuyasha y Kikyo habían sacado lagrimas de sus ojos, pero ahora podía apreciar aquel misterioso lugar sin que su mente se nublara por el dolor, caminando y observando se dio cuenta que no era como todos los lagos que había podido apreciar en el Sengoku, este tenia muchas cosas diferentes pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue que a la orilla había un gran árbol de sakura y una de sus raíces estaba salida y se adentraba en el agua cristalina, se acerco y se quito sus zapatos y calcetines y se subió a la raíz y camino por ella hasta llegar a una curvatura y se sentó y dejo que los dedos de sus pies tocaran el agua – Es tan relajante estar aquí, hace mucho tiempo que no me siento así, mi energía se conecta con todo el lugar- Fueron las palabras de Kagome sintiéndose de esa forma decidió entrar en aquel lago un rato, estaba nadando y jugando con los pequeños pajaritos que se acercaban a tomar agua que no sintió la presencia de un espía … cuando volteo a ver en dirección en donde estaba el árbol lo vio parado tan elegantemente y con su mirada tan fría penetrando la suya – Cuanto tiempo tienes en ese lugar Sesshomaru- le pregunto con un tono neutral – No tengo por que responder a tu pregunta miko- contesto tan frio que el pensó que con eso la joven se iba a asustar o ese era su propósito –Cierto no tienes que responder a mi pregunta, pero al menos si tienes modales serás capaz de darme la intimidad que merezco, aun cuando tu orgullo de tai yukai no te lo permita y si ni eso puedes hacer entonces ni modo- al terminar de decir esto la joven llego a la raíz y sin intimidarse por la mirada de aquel poderoso yukai salió del agua y tomo su blusa y se la puso al igual que con la falda camino hasta llegar a sus zapatos y los tomo pero antes de irse volteo y le dio – Buenas tardes – y se adentro en el bosque

Sesshomaru no se movió del lugar de donde estaba hasta que sintió la presencia de la miko alejarse por completo… - "_Que insolencia de su parte, sin tenerme el mas minio miedo y respeto que merezco y dejar que la vea salir de esa manera del agua y sin preocupaciones, que es lo que le sucede a esa miko, se que respeta o eso era lo que demostraba y pensar que creía que era una miko sumisa y sin la mas mínima gracia… he descubierto algo de su personalidad que me llama la atención, pero no dejare que nadie lo sepa" _– y el también se perdió en aquel bosque

-_"no se lo que me impulso a actuar de esa manera ese día… pero algo en mi se encendió cuando me contesto de esa manera y el verlo parado ahí observándome se sintió tan bien… pero que estoy diciendo no pude ser que me agradara el ser observada por Sesshomaru"_ – estaba tan perdida en aquel recuerdo que no vio como su mama se acercaba a ella – Hija te encuentras bien- le pregunto a su querida niña – Si mama, solamente me quede pensando, quieres que te ayude a preparar la comida- y le dedico una sonrisa – Solo necesito que pongas la mesa ya que tu hermano no tarda en llegar pequeña – y entraron juntas a la casa

En la época sengoku Sango y Miroku ya habían llegado a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y cuando se enteraron de la extraña actitud que tenían sus compañeros sintieron como si algo pronto pasaría – Sango, hace dos días que Kagome se fue a su época y se supone que mañana regresa- le dijo el pequeño kitsuke a la exterminadora – Si Shippo, además hoy en la tarde encontramos una nueva pista del paradero de Naraku y creo que Inuyasha quiere irse pronto tras esa pista- estaban sentados adentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y antes de que digieran algo mas entro Inuyasha -Shippo dice la anciana Kaede que si puedes ir a ayudarle- el pequeño Shippo se levanto y salió de la cabaña a hacer lo que la anciana le había pedido; Sango quería preguntarle algo a Inuyasha –Oye Inuyasha … - Inuyasha volteo a mirarla y se sentó enfrente de ella –Que es lo que pasa Sango- la exterminadora iba a seguir con sus pregunta – Quiero saber que pasa entre tu y Kagome – el se quedo serio a la pregunta de la joven –Asi es Inuyasha creo que debemos saber que es lo que pasa entre ustedes- dijo Miroku que había entrado a la cabaña y se estaba sentando al lado de Sango, Inuyasha los miro a los dos y dijo

-La verdad es que desde hace dos semanas he sentido que el amor que Kagome profesaba tenerme ya no es amor si no que se esta transformando en la amistad que siempre debió ser y creo que ella también lo ha notado- y sin mas el hanyo salió de aquella cabaña y se dirigió al árbol sagrado, al llegar sintió la presencia de Kikyo cerca y la siguió.

-Miroku será que Kagome ha decidió olvidar a Inuyasha- le pregunto Sango a aquel joven que había cautivado su corazón –Mi querida Sango sabíamos que ante la indecisión de Inuyasha de no querer decirle a la señorita Kagome sus verdaderos sentimientos hizo que el amor tan grande que ella sentía por el se esta perdiendo… recuerdas el ultimo encuentro que sabemos que Inuyasha tubo con la señorita Kikyo – Sango sabia al punto que quería llegar el monje –Si lo recuerdo ese día después de que Inuyasha se fue a encontrar con ella, Kagome salió como siempre pero a diferencia de todos las otras veces no llego con una cara triste y con sus ojos hinchados por las lagrimas, si no que llego sonriendo y cuando vio a Inuyasha llegar no lo trato con indiferencia y ni le dijo nada- Miroku acaricio la mejilla de Sango y le dijo-Creo que ese día algo en la señorita Kagome cambio- y con una ultima mirada salieron a ver que es lo que estaba haciendo Shippo .

Cuando Inuyasha llego a donde Kikyo estaba esperándolo se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos y se quedaron un tiempo así abrazados y en silencio –Inuyasha sabes por que te he mandado a llamar verdad- le dijo la sacerdotisa –también sabes la nueva pista de naraku, así que me imagino que me quieres decir algo- el hanyo estaba acariciando los largos cabellos de la única mujer que tenia su corazón entero –Creo que esta será la pelea definitiva, algo me dice que este será el ultimo encuentro con naraku, tienes que prepararte y preparar a tus compañeros y mas que nada a Kagome ella será una parte importante en la batalla… aunque no quiera admitirlo siento que Naraku tiene interés por Kagome- fueron las palabras de la sacerdotisa –yo también tengo ese presentimiento, se que Kagome no tiene tanto poder como tu pero …- fue interrumpido por que Kikyo poso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Inuyasha- Inuyasha Kagome tiene poder y eso me inquieta algo por que no solo siento en ella poder espiritual, no dudes de ella- y con eso Kikyo le dio un beso a Inuyasha y fue llevada por sus serpientes cazadoras.

Gracias a todas las que me dieron animos para continuar esta pequeña historia :)

me disculpo de antemano por apenas haber podido subir el segundo capitulo es algo cortooo jejej

pero el siguiente ser mas largoooo :D

saludos a todas y muchas gracias por leerme

nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

Hola lamento haberme tardado tanto para subir el tercer capitulo xD lo que pasa es que tuve varias cosas que hacer con lo de la universidad (reeinscripcion, examenes medicos y todo esoo ) les agradesco que les guste este fic =)

quiero agradecer a

l`enfentlune

goshi

Mabm (nora)

Sarita Li

Azul Cullen

Tessa-chan23

Iosi e Iuki

Roxxi cullen

gracias a ustedes por sus rr =) y sus animos de seguir esta historia este capitulo lo hize creo yo algo mas larguito que los anteriores espero poder seguir haciendolos largos =) sin mas les dejo con la continuacion

Xao

se me olvidaba

+++ sig cambio de epoca o escena

** Sig Flas back

"en comillas" pensamientos

CAPITULO 3

Kagome ya se había bañado y bajo a desayunar con su familia tenia puesto su uniforme ya que en la noche recibió una llamada de su amiga Eri diciéndole que había un examen de historia y que si no se presentaba iba a perder el año en esa materia y nuestra joven no podía darse ese lujo la materia de algebra e historia eran las únicas que tenia que pasar para si poder graduarse de la preparatoria, así que sin mas se despidió de la familia y partió al colegio; el examen transcurrió rápido y aunque Kagome no había estudiado se dio cuenta que era un examen fácil relacionado con la época Sengoku y el antiguo Egipto.

Muy bien ya que todos me entregaron su examen hay algo que quiero decirles, el museo del Cairo invito a un grupo de la escuela para que lo recorrieran ya que como se acordaran tanto la maestra Sakura y yo trabajamos en algunos proyectos para el museo nos dieron la invitación, así que se sorteo y el salón elegido fue este – dijo el profesor todos los alumnos gritaron –profesor Saíto cuando es el viaje- dijo una de las alumnas –El viaje es hoy en la tarde se le aviso a sus padres ayer y todos dieron el permiso así que como se darán cuenta tienen de aquí a las 2:00 pm para ir a sus casas y encontrarnos en el aeropuerto, como veo que tienen dudas les digo que ayer en la mañana solicitamos la presencia de sus padres sin que se dieran cuenta y les entregamos el boleto y todo por lo que cuando lleguen ahorita a sus casas sus padres les darán los boletos del avión, sin mas muchachos los veo en la tarde en el aeropuerto internacional – y salió el profesor del salón. Los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y se retiraron cada uno respectivamente a sus casas.

Kagome llego al templo y encontró a su mama al pie del árbol sagrado y cuando la vio le sonrió y le dijo – Ten hija aquí esta tu boleto de avión solo falta que empaques las cosas que te vas a llevar el profesor dijo que solo iban a ir por dos noches… no te dije nada ayer por que creo bueno mas bien tengo el presentimiento que tienes que hacer este viaje antes de que vuelvas a la época antigua mi niña- la joven escucho atentamente a su madre y sin decir nada solo sonrió y corrió a su habitación a empacar tres cambios y antes de cerrar su maleta vio el relicario y sintió como si este lo llamara y se lo puso – "_yo también siento que tengo que realizar este viaje es como si algo me llamara a ir"- _fue lo que pensó Kagome – Mama ya tengo todo listo ya me voy solo quiero entregarte este recado para Inuyasha no dudo que cuando vea que no regreso hoy venga aquí , solo dile que vuelvo en tres días mas- se despidió de su oka-san ; dirigiéndoos al aeropuerto.

El viaje duro más de lo que ella esperaba pero cuando llegaron a la ciudad del Cairo Kagome sintió este lugar tan familiar aun cuando era la primera vez que visitaba esas lejanas tierras.

Vamos Kagome no queremos que nos dejen atrás verdad- dijo Yuka que vio que su amiga se veía algo extraña – Si Yuka quiero llegar al hotel y descansar un poco ya que ya es noche y por lo que la profesora Sakura nos dijo el primer recorrido al museo es mañana a las 8 - se subieron al autobús que les correspondía y partieron hacia el hotel.

Inuyasha y todos los del grupo estaban algo preocupados por Kagome ya que ya era la hora en que el sol se ocultaba y ella no llegaba de su época – Ah muchachos voy a ver si se encuentra bien, no puedo estar tranquilo- dijo el joven hanyo a sus compañeros – Inuyasha solo ten cuidado de cómo le hablas a la señorita Kagome ya que siempre que vas por ella, ella regresa algo molesta contigo- dijo el monje- lo se Miroku- y sin mas salió en dirección al pozo y traspaso la línea del tiempo llegando a la casa de su amiga.

Kagome tenia razón – dijo una pequeña voz y salió de la casa para encontrarse con el joven que acompañaba a su querida hija –Buenas noches señora, Kagome se encuentra bien- la mama le dio una pequeña sonrisa en forma de contestación al saludo y dijo – Inuyasha mi hija no se encuentra en casa y no va a volver hasta dentro de tres días,- saco un papelito y se lo entrego al joven – **"**_**Inuyasha tuve que hacer un viaje de la escuela, llego en tres días no te preocupes estoy bien y diles a los muchachos que yo los veo en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede" –**_el hanyo lo leyó, volteo a ver a la mama de Kagome y le dio una reverencia en señal de un adiós y regreso al sengoku

Inuyasha y ¿donde esta Kagome? – pregunto el kitsuke que quería a la joven como su madre – Shippo Kagome regresa en tres días mas, se fue a un viaje de la escuela- contesto- bueno supongo que nos toca esperar a que venga Kagome- dijo sango y se fueron de nuevo a la aldea.

A la mañana siguiente Kagome se levanto muy temprano y se arreglo para ir al museo, algo en ella le decía que este viaje la ayudaría a entender lo que la señora de aquella tienda le dijo

Buenos días Kagome, parece que te levantaste temprano- dijo Eri

Así es, apúrense que los profesores ya pasaron a tocar para avisar que dentro de 20 minutos nos esperan en el lobby del hotel. Cuando las tres amigas estaban listas se dirigieron al lobby del hotel en donde ya estaban casi todos reunidos.

Muy bien estudiantes el museo nos dará una visita guiada el día de hoy y al terminar el recorrido cada uno de ustedes puede seleccionar uno de los 16 recorridos por las salas de los principales dioses del antiguo Egipto- dijo el profesor Saíto

El recorrido por el museo duro mas de la mitad del día y muchos de los alumnos ya estaban algo cansados pero Kagome estaba fascinada con cada cosa que veía – muy bien tendrán un descanso de 1 hora para que puedan comer en el restaurante del museo solo al pagar presenten su gafete y no les cobraran – dijo la profesora .

Todos estaban comiendo y a la hora de elegir el tour libre por las salas de los dioses la mayoría se intereso por los de Ra y Horus, - Eri a cual elegiste entrar- dijo un joven de sonrisa sincera – Hoyo pues entre al de la diosa Isis y tu- contesto la muchacha sonriendo – Mira que coincidencia yo también jeje- se coloco una mano en la cabeza el joven y cuando volteo a ver a las demás compañeras vio a Kagome – oye Hihurashi a cual entraste tu- le pregunto – hola Hoyo yo me metí al de la diosa Neit - asi respectivamente se fueron a las salas que les indicaban según su decisión.

Al llegar a la sala que le correspondía a Kagome se dio cuenta que era la única que había elegido entrar ahí y sin prisa entro y pudo ver varias pinturas de la diosa, o escritos en papiros refiriéndose a ella. Su mirada quedo atrapada en el centro de la sala donde había una figura de la diosa en oro en ella se podía ver como una hermosa mujer sostenía un arco y flechas, Kagome estaba tan absorta en aquella figura que no se dio cuenta que un hombre alto de buen cuerpo con el cabello corto color rojizo y con una mirada coqueta la miraba y se acercaba a ella. El joven llevaba tiempo dejando que la joven que entro a la sala admirara todo antes de darle el recorrido con explicaciones pero cuando vio que se centro en la pintura y se quedo parada admirándola se comenzó a hacer hasta ella y a pocos metros de distancia decidió hablar- buenas tardes señorita mi nombre es Ryu y soy el encargado de esta sala- dijo y viendo como la joven le prestaba la debida atención sonrió – Buenas tardes joven Ryu, mi nombre es Kagome y creo que soy la única que entro a esta sala- le respondió y ahora si pudo admirar a aquel joven que era su guía por las horas que quedaran en el museo – Veo que te intereso mucho esa escultura, como veras en ella se representa a la Diosa Neit – y así comenzaron el recorrido por aquella sala, cuando Kagome pensó que ya se había terminado el recorrido el joven Ryu la llevo a una pequeña antecámara secreta de la sala y le explico que esta era la ultima parte del recorrido – muy bien Kagome como veras esto es lo ultimo que se descubrió de esta diosa, lo mas extraño es que no fueron en las tierras de Egipto si no en Japón y en Marruecos- Kagome al oír estas ultimas palabras le dio mucha mas curiosidad y sin que ella se diera cuenta el pequeño relicario emitió una pequeña luz muy tenue. Cuando Ryu termino de decirle de donde se habían encontrado las ultimas piezas pudo ver que en ella llevaba un relicario y que este emitió un poco de luz y sin mas una sonrisa cruzo por sus labios y dijo tan bajo que Kagome no escucho –Ella es-

que les parecio acepto cualquier comentario =)

espero que les gustee sin mas nos leemos pronto :D


	4. Chapter 4

Antes que nada pido una disculpa a todas ustedes por haberme tardado tanto en publicar.

les explicare mis motivos: pues entre a la uni y de la nada empezaron a dejarme muchos trabajos y exposiciones (por cierto llevo exponiendo tres emanas un tema y no le veo fin xD) y tuve problemas d inspiracion pero aqui estamos de nuevo con la mejor disposicion :D

sin mas les dejo el capitulo espero que les guste

p.d. en el siguiente capitulo ya comienza la accion se deja tanto la historia :D

**Capitulo 4**

Como podrás ver es una pintura de hace 500 años y en ella se nos muestra a un hombre acompañado de una hermosa mujer y como es que están peleando contra alguien y no solo ellos si no otro grupo pero no se alcanza a distinguir – Kagome escuchaba atenta las palabras del joven Ryu y pregunto- si esa pintura se descubrió hace en un área de Japón y es de hace 500 años entonces debió ser pintada en la época Sengoku cierto.-

Así es, o al menos eso es lo que los datos nos informan, pero lo que mas intereso en esta pintura es que fue hecha o pintada mas bien por un artista desconocido pero por lo que podemos ver en su firma pertenecía a la raza de los Ryu blancos- fue lo que le contesto el encargado

Los ryus blancos … "_solo conozco a un Ryu azul"_ - fue lo que Kagome dijo y pensó

Los ryus blancos eran una de las razas mas poderosas de la época en el Japón sengoku, y solo tenían tratos con los del clan Inu… y los ryus azules son lo contrario a los blancos- le dijo Ryu a Kagome. Nuestra jovencita se quedo sorprendida por el conocimiento de este joven y el al ver su expresión le sonrió – como es que sabes tanto sobre los demonios que existían en esa época si no hay muchos datos sobre ellos y menos de Ryus- le pregunto Kagome

Veo que tu lado curioso sigue intacto pequeña- y con esto la abrazo, Kagome se quedo sin palabras al ver la acción del joven, sentía una calidez proveniente de el que le impedía separarse y es como si ya lo conociera.

Por que dices eso y con tanta confianza me llamas pequeña- pregunto la joven aun sin separarse de aquel extraño muchacho.

Creo que es hora de hablar con la verdad pequeña Kagome- y la guio hasta otra cámara que había en aquel espacio y la sentó. Kagome aun sin poder protestar nada y sin poder reaccionar dejo que la guiara hasta donde el quisiera era como si algo en su mirada y su voz le digiera que todo estaba bien y que podía confiar en el.

Antes que nada por que crees que eres la única en esta sala, la única que sintió curiosidad por descubrir cosas de esta diosa, la que aun en su país descubrió una pequeña tienda antigua árabe y egipcia en la que se le mostraron cosas sobre esta diosa y aun mas importante Kagome, por que cuando se te mostro una espada de aquella guerrera brillo con tanta intensidad y el por que ese relicario brilla con cada cosa que vez de la diosa- Kagome no podía creer que este joven supiera eso, si solamente estaban ella y la señora en ese momento.

Como es que sabes todo aquello, ¿Quién eres? Por que siento que te me eres muy familiar aun cuando no recuerdo haberte visto nunca en mi vida, por favor se sincero y dime que es lo que pasa- Kagome estaba nerviosa sin embargo como le dijo el joven la curiosidad era algo que tenia y aun cuando esto le traería problemas no importaba, tenia que satisfacer su necesidad de curiosidad.

Kagome tu me haz visto anteriormente pero con otro cuerpo al igual que yo a ti- el vio que Kagome quería preguntar algo pero no la dejo hablar - antes de que preguntes oye y escucha y luego harás todas las preguntas que necesiten ser respondidas- y es así como el joven comenzó a contarle

Has de saber como te diste cuenta en este museo y en aquella tienda que la diosa fue enviada para proteger a un faraón egipcio hace ya muchos siglos, en medio de la pelea ella se enamoro de uno de sus enemigos y aun cuando intento con todo su ser no caer ante esa fuerza llamada amor no pudo ya que le fue mas grande que su sentido del deber, los dioses creyeron que ella fue una traidora y la obligaron a vivir entre los humanos pero sin el amor que ella necesitaba, mataron a aquel demonio del que se enamoro ante sus ojos y a ella la dejaron en otro país en donde no pudiera ni siquiera visitar los restos de ese ser, mas sin embargo los dioses le dijeron que ella tendría dos reencarnaciones y si sus reencarnaciones encontraban a la única reencarnación de aquel guerrero a lo largo de los siglos y si realmente su amor era verdadero ella seria perdonada por los dioses. Le quitaron sus poderes y le entregaron una espada que contenía la gran mayoría de ellos, junto con la espada también venia un relicario, el cual solo se abriría en un momento determinado.- el joven hizo una pausa a su relato- _"esto no se le puede decir por que ella tiene que entenderlo y descubrirlo"_ , pero le advirtieron que si ninguna de sus dos reencarnaciones lograba lo cometido, los poderes que la espada contenía sellarían su alma junto con ellos. Si llegaba a ocurrir eso ella nacería siendo una humana y seria marcada como algo que no era, al nacer nuevamente seria con un nuevo destino pero si ese nuevo camino llegaba a tener relación con su anterior, despertaría a una nueva diosa en ella.-

Y todo esto que tiene que ver conmigo- pregunto la pequeña miko

Kagome tu eres esa nueva criatura, y todo esto se te esta revelando por que es hora de que tu nuevo destino y el anterior se unan para formar uno solo, uno verdaderamente nuevo para ti, tu amor por el hanyo llamado Inuyasha fue el que causo que parte de tu antiguo yo empezara a despertar, al no ser correspondida y comparada con aquella que el ama tu destino se tiende a repetir pero tu eres una nueva persona, una nueva diosa- le explico Ryu

Hay algo que aun no termino de entender como es que tu sabes todo esto- Kagome aun no terminaba de entender del todo esto revelado para ella, ahora entendía por que en ella comenzaba a despertar algo nuevo.

Yo soy uno de los tres guardianes de tu vida, soy tu guardián, durante tus dos reencarnaciones anteriores se me asigno un cuerpo diferente, pero cuando nosotros nacimos y se nos hizo el llamado entendimos que tendríamos nuestros cuerpos originales y que teníamos que encontrarte, por lo que veo se adelanto Ámbar, pero con otra apariencia.- Ryu sabia que ella necesitaba asimilar todo aquello y antes que nada aceptarlo.

Ámbar es la señora de la tienda cierto- pregunto Kagome

Si pequeña, pero creo que uso uno de sus poderes para que yo no pudiera verlo- y sonrió para si - Kagome ya nos encontramos y no te vamos a dejar sola, cuando llegues nuevamente a la era Sengoku dirígete hacia los territorios del noroeste, cuando pises esos territorios sabrás que camino seguir para encontrarnos, pero debes ir tu sola, recuerda que esto es algo que tienes que hacer por ti misma. – fueron las ultimas palabras que le dijo Ryu antes de marcharse del lugar.

"_todo esto es tan nuevo y confuso, pero se que es la verdad" – _Kagome iba meditando todo durante todo el trayecto de regreso al hotel.

El último día en el Cairo Kagome se dedico a turistear por la plaza, las calles, ahora entendía por que su fascinación por aquella cultura, mientras caminaba encontró un pequeño festival de danza. Se quedo admirando a las jóvenes que bailaban y su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido y sin que ella se diera cuenta sus pies y caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música que tocaban.

Llego al hotel muy cansada pero encantada con su día, sabia que tenia que dormir y alistar su equipaje que mañana partirían a primera hora de regreso a Japón.

Agradesco sus reiwes =)

Nabm_nora

Azul d Cullen

Tessa-chan23

roxxi cullen

gabby. vampari

kathya sd

lady dark32

sarlita Li

goshi

y a todos los que siguen esta historia :D


	5. Chapter 5

antes que nada quiero decirles que en estas dos semanas intentare publicar dos capitulos por cada semana ... con eso de que estoy de vacacioes

agradesco a todas las que siguen mi historia enserio muchas gracias sus reiws son importante para mi y me animan a continuar

sin mas les dejo con el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten

... son cambio de escena o epoca

Capitulo 5

Mientras Kagome volaba de regreso a Japón, en la época antigua

Durante los tres días que nuestra pequeña miko no estuvo presente, Inuyasha salía a visitar a Kikyo, el monje Miroku y Sango iban mejorando su relación aun con las manías del monje, el pequeño Shippo seguía entrenando para proteger a Kagome ya que el sabia que Inuyasha ya había tomado la decisión de estar con la señorita Kikyo, la anciana Kaede seguía haciendo sus trabajos en la aldea. Pero lejos de esas tierras se encontraba un demonio con sus dos acompañantes.

Señor Sesshomaru mire lo que le he traído- dijo la pequeña Rin y le enseño una flor muy hermosa, era una flor de sakura pero esta tenia algo que todas las demás no tenían

Pequeña ya te he dicho que no molestes al amo con tus cosas- dijo Jaken

Hum… - fueron las palabras que salieron del poderoso demonio al recibir la flor que su pequeña niña le entregaba –"_aun cuando es una flor de sakura no parece ser como las demás que he visto en toda mi larga vida, esta tiene algo diferente"_ – mientras pensaba todo eso sin que el se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo acerco la flor hasta sus fosas nasales para olerla mejor y al hacerlo una imagen se le vino a la mente-_"aquella miko tenia este olor ese día"_- a su mente vino la imagen de Kagome saliendo del lago con el cabello mojado y con unas extrañas ropas que apenas si cubrían sus partes mas intimas –_"esa miko me trato como a un igual y sin tenerme el mas minio miedo me respondió… pero en algo tenia razón ¿Por qué la estaba observando? Por que me acerque aun sabiendo que ella estaba en ese lago, era como si algo en ella me llamara"_- pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos

Señor Sesshomaru a donde vamos a ir ahora- pregunto con inocencia la niña

Rin súbete a Ah-Uh, Jaken nos vamos a dirigir hacia el bosque del árbol sabio

Si amo bonito-

Tomaron rumbo hacia aquel bosque sereno y misterioso que escondía a ese árbol que ayudaba a Sesshomaru cuando lo necesitaba.

…...

Mama ya regrese- dijo una entusiasta joven , al entrar a su casa

Hija me da gusto que ya estés de vuelta- le sonrió su madre a Kagome – bien te fuiste Inuyasha vino a buscarte y le entregue lo que me pediste- le comento mientras se dirigían a la cocina

Que bien mama, tengo que partir de inmediato a la época antigua, pero antes tomare un baño y arreglare mi maleta… "_ahora tengo que llevar mas de lo normal, la espada y el relicario y "_ , enseguida bajo a comer madre- y sin mas se dirigió a su cuarto dejo las cosas que trajo de su viaje y se metió a tomar un delicioso baño.

Cuando nuestra pequeña miko bajo a comer llevaba consigo varios obsequios que le trajo a su familia.

Hermana que bien que regresaste- le dijo su pequeño hermano mientras la abrazaba

Si Sota, regrese del viaje de la escuela- y sonrió- abuelo esto es para ti te lo traje de una tienda de antigüedades del Cairo- y le entrego un paquete- Sota esto es para ti- y le dio un cuadro muy bonito con una esfinge de llavero –Madre toma te traje esto- y era una caja delgada al abrirla su madre quedo maravillada con aquel atuendo tan bonito

Gracias hija no te hubieras molestado- y la abrazo

La cena transcurrió normal, Kagome sabía que tenía que decirles que no iba a volver por mucho tiempo a su época.

Bien familia ya que estamos todos reunidos aquí tengo algo que comentarles, durante hace ya un tiempo me he sentido diferente y eso me empezaba a preocupar, pero con el viaje que tuve entendí el por que de mi cambio y ahora se que no soy la reencarnación de Kikyo- iba a continuar hablando cuando su madre la interrumpió

Hija es hora de que cumplas tu verdadero destino y nosotros sabemos que será un largo camino que tendrás que recorrer, pero recuerda que siempre estaremos aquí para ti cuando lo necesites- y sonrió la madre de Kagome

Madre, abuelo, Sota… es que ustedes – dijo algo sorprendida

Mi nieta siempre hemos sabido que no eres una simple sacerdotisa, que eres mas grande que eso y por eso tienes que regresar a la época antigua-

Hermana te voy a extrañar mucho, pero tienes un destino que cumplir – y abrazo a su hermana

Gracias- dijo Kagome y sin que se diera cuenta soltó una pequeña lágrima que al llegar a tocar el relicario este tomo un color diferente al original que tenia.

Terminada la conversación subió a su alcoba y tomo su mochila como siempre y además de eso tomo una bolsa que había comprado en su viaje y se dirigió al pozo sagrado no sin antes volver a ver a su familia y decirles que regresaría a verlos en cuanto fuera el momento. Brinco al pozo devora huesos y sintió como era transportada al otro lado del pozo.

…..

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede se encontraban todos reunidos cuando el joven Inuyasha percibió el olor de Kagome acercarse a ellos.

Kagome ha vuelto.- dijo el hanyo a todos los presentes

Kagome se acercaba a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, cuando entro por la pequeña puerta sonrió al verlos ahí reunidos.

Hola, he vuelto, les he traído cosas que les serán útiles- dejo su mochila amarilla en medio de todos como siempre lo hacia

Kagome has vuelto, te extrañe mucho- el pequeño Shippo salto a los brazos de aquella jovencita.

Señorita Kagome que gusto que este de vuelta- dijo Miroku

A mi también me da gusto volver muchachos, antes que nada tengo algo que comunicares, necesito que se sienten y me escuchen- fueron las palabras de la miko del futuro.

Bien Kagome, estamos todos sentados que es los que nos quieres decir- dijo la exterminadora

No sango aun no están todos,- volteo a ver a Inuyasha y le dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo- Inuyasha serias tan amable de ir por Kikyo, ella también tiene que estar presente en esta conversación, se que esta cerca del árbol sagrado por favor-

Todos se sorprendieron con las palabras de la joven, Inuyasha aun confundido por la petición de su amiga fue por Kikyo como se lo pidió.

Kagome por que has pedio que mi hermana este presente en tu comunicado- le pregunto la anciana Kaede

Por que es importante que ella este aquí- y Kagome se sentó cerca de la fogata que estaba en medio de la cabañita

Inuyasha encontró a Kikyo sentada bajo el árbol sagrado

Inuyasha… que es lo que haces aquí, si Kagome acaba de llegar. – fueron las palabras de Kikyo

Vine por que Kagome desea que estés en la cabaña de tu hermana para decirnos algo- se acerco a aquella mujer que era el amor de su vida.

Kagome me requiere en algo que les tiene que comunicar-

Así es por favor acompáñame- y le extendió la mano

Cuando ella tomo la mano de Inuyasha el la jalo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazo como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia. Los dos se dirigieron en donde estaban los demás. Cuando entraron a la cabaña venían tomados de la mano, Inuyasha al ver las caras de sus amigos iba a soltar la mano de Kikyo cuando una voz lo interrumpió

No es necesario que la sueltes Inuyasha, si son tan amables necesito que se sienten por favor- dijo Kagome con una tranquilidad y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de odio, celos en su voz, muy por el contrario era dulce su tono de voz.

Sango esto es raro- le dijo en un cuchicheo el joven Miroku

Si lo es, pero creo que después de que Kagome nos diga lo que quiere entenderemos- dijo Sango

Bien ya están todos, antes que nada les pido que no me cuestionen y que entiendan los que les voy a decir de acuerdo-

Todos asintieron, cada uno estaba intrigado por lo que le sucedía a su amiga y compañera de viajes.

Como se abran dado cuenta algunos desde hace tiempo me encuentro diferente, Inuyasha y Kikyo no teman en demostrar su amor frente a mi, desde hace tiempo que mis sentimientos por ti Inuyasha se aclararon y ahora veo que tu y yo solo somos dos grandes amigos. Bueno aclarado ese punto en estos días que no estuve en esta época se me fue revelado un secreto sobre mi…- kagome vio que la iban a interrumpir y antes de que eso ocurriera prosiguió- aun no puedo decirles que es, no es tiempo de que ustedes lo sepan, solo tienen que saber lo necesario, ya que ni yo misma he entendido del todo este nuevo destino que se me ha dado, creo que con estas palabras entenderán que algo esta pasando, por lo que les informo que a partir de mañana dejare de viajar con ustedes, tengo que hacer un viaje que tengo que hacer sola, cuando sea momento de encontrarnos y que se enteren de toda la verdad, el propio destino se encargara de reunirnos nuevamente- dijo para finalizar lo que tenia que decir.

Kagome que es lo que realmente quieres decir con esto, tu no puedes dejarnos, tenemos que encontrar a naraku y derrotarlo- dijo Inuyasha un poco alterado.

Inuyasha el dejarlos es algo necesario, no es por mucho tiempo bueno al menos eso lo que creo yo, me tengo que ir para poder derrotar a Naraku- dijo la joven

Señorita Kagome pero si usted es la encargada de la perla de shikon- fueron las palabras de Miroku

Miroku en realidad esa tarea originalmente fue y es de Kikyo, verán yo en realidad no soy la reencarnación de Kikyo-

Pero si tu y mi hermana se parecen mucho Kagome- la anciana Kaede por primera vez hablo

Lo se Kaede somos muy parecidas pero no soy su reencarnación, no puedo decirles mas enserio necesito que me comprendan y entiendan, es por eso que pedí que Kikyo estuviera presente… es hora de que tomes el lugar que te corresponde.- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando hacia Kikyo

Kagome… me estas pidiendo que yo sea la sacerdotisa que acompañe a tu grupo en la búsqueda de Naraku- Kikyo dijo todo tan serenamente como siempre lo hacia

Si Kikyo, esa es mi petición, tu mejor que nadie sabe que mi lugar no es este, no soy una sacerdotisa-

Pero Kagome si eres una sacerdotisa- dijo Shippo e Inuyasha al unisón

No Shippo no soy una simple sacerdotisa… lamento no poder decirles mas pero cuando sea momento lo sabrán ahora si me disculpan tengo que descansar- y fue así como salió de la cabaña

Todos se sentían confusos, pero sabían que Kagome no tomaba cualquier decisión por que si, entendían que era algo que ella quería y necesitaba y así se fueron a dormir todos

Kikyo vas a aceptar la propuesta de Kagome- le pregunto el hanyo mientras la abrazaba

Inuyasha, sabes que en tu grupo no soy bien recibida…. Pero hay algo en las palabras de Kagome que se que me tengo que quedar a donde vallan ustedes- terminando de hablar acerco sus labios a los del hanyo y se unieron en un beso

Estaba a punto de amanecer y Kagome ya se había levantado estaba a punto de emprender su viaje hacia el noroeste, cuando fue interceptada por Kikyo

Kagome antes de que te vallas tengo que saber algo- le dijo la miko

Sabia que algo así pasaría, acompáñame al árbol sagrado por favor-

Así las dos se dirigieron al árbol sagrado

Bien supongo que quieres saber como es que podrás cuidar la perla como es debido verdad-

Así es, tu sabes que en este cuerpo solo pudo purificarla mientras las almas que reciba sean puras-

Lo se Kikyo, pero eso solo será por un tiempo… no te preocupes sabrás manejarlo muy bien, antes de irme tengo algo que decirte-

Kikyo regreso a la aldea con los demás, mientras que Kagome tomaba rumbo hacia el noroeste.

espeor que les haya gustadooo nos leemos en el siguente capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Antes que nada les pido una disculpa por no haber cumplido con lo que prometi en el capitulo anterior, pero en la ultima semana d vacaciones que m quedaba me entere que tenia que entragar unas tareas que ni siquiera sabia que habia, es por eso que no pude publicar, ademas de que la señora inspiracion me abandono por unos largos dias... pero aqui estoy de vuelta con mi historia y ahora si quiero empezar a publicar mas seguido por el momento les digo que ya tengo el otro capitulo terminado =) espero poder publicarlo el lunes o martes a mas tardar... y les digo que entro a mis semestrales y en esa semana no publicare =) sin mas les dejo para que leean =) gracias por su apoyooo

... (cambio de escena)

"en negritas" pensamientos

"normal" con kagome hablando con ella misma

Capitulo 6

Kagome no sabia como es que iba a llegar hasta el noroeste, se encontraba caminando en medio del bosque, el cual ya pertenecía a otra aldea, ya era pasado de medio día y se encontraba algo agotada; sabia que tenia que llegar a un lugar aparentemente seguro o refugiarse en alguna aldea cercana pero no le apetecía por el momento entrar en una aldea, prefería estar al aire libre aun cuando eso le pudiera causar problemas.

Se que no es muy seguro quedarme aquí sola pero no tengo opción… tendré que poner una barrera a mi alrededor aunque se que no durara por mucho tiempo- fue lo que la joven se dijo a si misma.

Estaba a punto de anochecer cuando la pequeña miko coloco una barrera protectora alrededor de su fogata, no sabía por cuanto tiempo duraría la barrera

Listo, ahora solo puedo descansar por un pequeño tiempo…- antes de que siguiera hablando oyó una voz que provenía del relicario.

"_Kagome… se que puedes oírme, no te asustes soy parte de los poderes que se encuentran sellados en este pequeño relicario. Necesito que escuches con atención… tus poderes aumentaran en cuanto llegues a tu destino, es por eso que tienes que darte prisa en llegar, el ser que amenaza esta época esta planeando algo, si lo quieres destruir y acabar con la maldad que había en el debes entrenar, para controlar los poderes que tendrás, para que llegues mas pronto te diré como podrás acortar distancias pero esta forma de transportarte te llevara a la mitad del camino nada mas ahí tendrás que descansar y seguir a pie, entendido"- y sin mas el relicario brillo de un color morado intenso y cuando Kagome pudo ver, en frente de ella se encontraba una niña pequeña con los cabellos morados, ojos de color negro como la noche y muy blanca._

_Quien eres tu- _

_Yo Kagome soy parte de tus poderes, estoy en esta forma por que a esta edad me quede, no hay tiempo que perder… recoge tus cosas y dame la mano- y la niña le extendió la mano para que la tomara_

Kagome hizo lo que la niña le ordeno y al tomarle de la mano sintió como es que todo dirá vueltas y cuando para ella dejo de dar vueltas se dio cuanta que se encontraba en una montaña con una castada brotando de ella.

Bien Kagome hasta aquí te puedo transportar, estas muy cerca de entrar a los territorios del noroestes, sigue lo que tu instinto te mande, recuerda que esta noche descansaras aquí… antes de irme la barrera que creas durara lo que resta de la noche así estarás segura- y poco a poco fue desapareciendo

Kagome formo la barrera alrededor de aquella cascada, hizo una fogata y se dispuso a descansar, se metió en su bolsa de dormir y cuando por fin callo en un profundo sueño

"_Kagome estaba caminando en un jardín de gran belleza, las flores a su alrededor tenían unos colores tan vivos, los arboles de sakura que ella podía observar estaban floreciendo tan bellamente que se perdió en aquellas flores, cuando intento tomar una de las flores de aquel árbol una mano tan fina pero fuerte tomo la suya y con la otra mano bajo aquella flor, cuando se volteo para poder verla, Kagome no podía verle la cara por los rayos del sol, sintió como aquella persona le ponía la flor en su cabello y cuando termino la abrazo con tanta fuerza que ella sintió que con ese abrazo le trasmitía que no la quería perder" _Kagome se despertó algo confundida que había sido ese sueño, -aun siento el calor que el abrazo trasmitía-

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer, Kagome guardo su bolsa de dormir y antes de seguir su camino quiso tomar un pequeño baño en la cascada.

…...

Sesshomaru observaba como la pequeña Rin dormía plácidamente, el sabia que dentro de dos horas la niña despertaría, como era su costumbre.

Jaken cuida de rin vuelvo en un rato- fueron las palabras que le dijo a su sirviente antes de marcharse por aquel bosque.

Sesshomaru se encontraba caminando sabia que tenia que llegar con el árbol sabio y ya no estaba lejos.

Sesshomaru creo que no esperaba tu visita tan pronto- fueron las palabras de recibimiento del árbol sabio

Bien sabias que iba a venir, lo sabias desde que entre a tus territorios-

Lo se, pero no solo son mis territorios, yo soy parte de ellos y ellos de mi, Sesshomaru que es lo que deseas saber-

He tenido un sueño que me tiene confundido- el árbol sagrado lo miro como diciéndole que le contara su sueño – Solo veo a una mujer bailando un baile que nunca había visto, y de ahí me ciega una luz y aparezco en un campo de batalla y estoy protegiendo a alguien mas no puedo ver a quien-

Desde cuando tienes este sueño –

Desde que vi… "_mmm tengo que decirle como es que la vi_", a una de las compañeras de Inuyasha-

Te refieres a la joven que viste de una manera un poco extraña verdad-

Así es… la encontré por casualidad hace algunos días-

Dime Sesshomaru, hubo algo en ella que te llamo la atención ese día cierto, siempre has tenido la curiosidad de saber por que ella pudo sacar a Colmillo de Acero de la tumba de tu padre, te resulta una mujer muy diferente a las de su especie, la especie que tanto dices despreciar… es por eso que llevas a esa pequeña niña contigo también-

El que lleve a rin con migo no es por que este relacionado con aquella extraña mujer- fueron las palabras de el inuyukai

Se como eres y por lo tanto hasta que tu no aceptes realmente tu verdad no diré nada con respecto a ese tema, y tus sueños podrían ser acontecimientos que podrán suceder… la mujer que vez bailando es "_**mejor aun no le digo**_"… es alguien que esta en estos territorios y que cuando la encuentres volverás a mi para aclarar mas dudas, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir-

Se que sabes mas de lo que me dices pero confió en ti y esperare hasta el día en que vuelva.-

Y Sesshomaru se dirigió con su grupo.

...

Kagome se encontraba caminando pero aun no sabia asía donde dirigirse, estaba confundida y algo perdida.

No se hacia donde tengo que ir, la pequeña de ayer me dijo que me guiara por mis instintos, pero no se como hacerlo "_Kagome deja de pensar y únete a lo que te rodea" _quien eres tu, "_yo Kagome soy una parte de ti que esta dormida" _dime como puedo unirme a lo que me rodea para así poder llegar a donde tengo que ir; _"cierra los ojos y empieza a sentir tu alrededor, siente la brisa de la mañana, los pequeños rayos del sol que pegan en tu cuerpo, los animales que te rodean" _ - Kagome iba haciendo todo lo que le decía, cuando llego a percibir los animales que la rodeaban vio claramente el camino que tenia que tomar . – Gracias por guiarme, "_ahora que sabes a donde ir, ve por que pronto comenzaremos a despertar y aun no estas lista para controlarnos del todo" _ de acuerdo tratare de llegar lo mas pronto posible.

Kagome ahora con la corazonada de saber a donde ir, emprendió el rumbo.


	7. Chapter 7

Holaaaa de nuveo aqui trayendo la actualizacion de esta pequeña historia =) antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todas las lectoras por seguir esta hsitoria y por tenerme paciencia en cuanto a las actualizaciones. como les dije el cap pasado estaba en examenes finales y pues ya los termine y me fue muy bien =), asi que ya podre tener tiempo para publicar mas seguido . espero que les siga gustando la hisotira asi que sin mas a leer =)

Disclamer: los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia se hace para entretener a los lectores :D

... (cambio de escena)

"haha" pensamientos, en el caso de sesshy lo que este subrayado es su demonio interno

Capitulo 7

Hacia dos días que Kagome había partido a un viaje sin sus queridos compañeros de aventuras y ellos aun cuando sabían que la decisión tomada por la pequeña joven era por algo sumamente poderoso aun se sentía su ausencia y hacia falta su presencia en aquel pequeño grupo.

Anciana Kaede, cree que Kagome vuelva pronto- pregunto un pequeño zorrito que se encontraba ayudando a aquella vieja sacerdotisa

Shippo creo que Kagome tiene un destino que encontrar o simplemente mas bien que cumplir… - miro al zorrito y antes de que digiera algo prosiguió- Shippo cuando Kagome callo por accidente al pozo sagrado, yo misma pensé que era la reencarnación de mi querida hermana, pero con el pasar del tiempo pude ver que Kagome no poseía los simples poderes de una sacerdotisa, hay algo en esa pequeña que es como si la tuviera atada en cierta parte- fueron las palabras de la sabia miko

Anciana Kaede entonces Kagome tiene que descubrir eso verdad- pregunto el zorrito

Así es Shippo y hasta que no lo haga no será libre… - antes de que pudiera proseguir alguien los interrumpió

Ella en cierta parte ya es libre de la perla y de lo que la unía a Inuyasha, pero no podrá ser ella realmente hasta que encuentre lo que esta buscando- fueron las palabras de aquella que fue y será la protectora de la joya de las cuatro almas.

Señorita Kikyo como es que usted cree eso- pregunto Shippo

Pequeño Shippo antes de que Kagome se fuera hablo conmigo y aun cuando me dijo que a su debido tiempo nos volveríamos a ver, se que lo que me dijo con su mirada y aquella energía que desprendía era lo que me trasmitía.- y fueron las palabras de Kikyo antes de que se les unieran los demás

Kagome llevaba medio día caminando a donde su corazón le dictaba, se encontraba en medio de un gran bosque ya que las tierras del norte era la segunda más extensa en territorio; sabia que tenia que apurar el paso por que algo dentro de ella se estaba activando y no sabia como controlarlo del todo.

"_**tengo que llegar pronto necesito encontrarlos y que me ayuden como me dijeron"**_- iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no veía que se acercaba un ogro a ella.

Mira nada mas que tenemos aquí una deliciosa onna- decía aquel ser

Apártate de mi camino- le dijo Kagome con voz firme y sin ninguna pizca de temor

Tu insignificante humana no tienes por que darme ordenes a mi, que soy mucho mas poderoso que tu, jajajajajja- Kagome pudo controlarse hasta que el ogro se rio de una forma tan descarada que comenzó a liberar una pequeña aura morada magnetita.

Al sentir en el aire el poder de la miko el ogro decido no habérsela encontrado por que solo basto con que los pequeños rayitos de poder lo tocaran para purificarlo.

Tengo que aprender a controlarlo pronto, de otra manera con cualquier cosa podría causar un gran daño- miro Kagome a su alrededor y con ver lo que pudo lograr con ese ogro, que en un pasado hubiera tenido que concentrar la mayor parte de su poder en una de sus flechas, ahora tan solo con un pequeño despliegue de energía lo purifico.

Kagome sentía que le faltaba poco para llegar.

…...

El árbol sagrado pudo sentir aquel poder tan conocido para el, aun cuando pudo percibir que aun no estaba totalmente desplegado y controlado.

"_**me da gusto que ya estés de vuelta"**_- fueron los pensamientos de aquel árbol

...

Sesshomaru que aun se encontraba dentro de los territorios del norte pudo sentir una energía muy atrayente para el, cosa que le dio curiosidad, mas sin embargo no era de su incumbencia por lo que iba de nuevo a retomar su rumbo, pero a su nariz llego el pequeño olor de flores de sakura y frambuesas el cual le pertenecía a aquella humana con la que había tenido aquel encuentro extraño.

Amo bonito vamos ir a las tierras del oeste- pregunto su mas fiel sirviente

Jaken los acompañare hasta el castillo y los dejare ahí, me esperaran hasta que vuelva por ustedes- y sin mas siguió con su rumbo- " por que el olor de ella esta mezclado con aquel poder, tengo que averiguar que pasa"- "_**mmm pero que me pasa como es que yo quiero indagar con lo que se refiere a esa humana"**_ "_**no te hagas tonto y deja de preguntar por que mejor solo averígualo"**_- le dijo su demonio interno _**-" pero por que si esa humana no nos interesa", **__**"claro que te interesa desde aquel encuentro no has dejado de pensar en ella, en su cuerpo, en su atrevida actitud contigo**__**" " argg esa actitud fue la que no me gusto como es posible que no me tenga respeto" " **__**es por que no te tuvo respeto o por lo segura que estaba, por que lo oliste, en ella no había miedo si no seguridad" - **_ se encontraba debatiendo con su demonio interno que ni atención prestaba a Jaken .

**_..._**  
__

A lo lejos Kagome pudo ver un castillo, pero no era como cualquier otro castillo que ella hubiera visto en esa época, no este aunque tenia el toque característico de la época, también tenia la arquitectura del antiguo Egipto por lo que ella sabia que este era el lugar a donde tenia que llegar. Ante ella las puertas del castillo se abrieron y cuando entro vio que en medio había un gran jardín con arboles de sakura rodeando aquel hermoso lugar en medio un estanque que parecía tener vida propia.

Bienvenida Kagome, me da gusto que ya estés aquí- se oyó una voz al fondo de aquel bosque

No solo a ti te da gusto verla, he Ryu – dijo una voz risueña del otro lado

Vasta los dos por favor, dejen de pelearse bien saben que siempre me ha querido mas a mi – contesto otra voz grave y juguetona

Ustedes son- dijo Kagome

se que es algo cortito pero les explicare por que :D

en los siguientes dos capitulos ya habra mas interaccion entre sesshy y kagome =)

el proximo capitulo habra una sorpresa y sera el primer encuentro sensual de los dos

asi que por eso decidi hacerlo cortito para que en el otro sea el largo =)

espero siga leyendo y agradesco sus reiwes =)

nos leemos


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Cuando Kagome pudo verlos a los tres su energía empezó a reconocerlos

Tu energía nos esta reconociendo- dijo una joven mujer de cabellos color zafiros que caían como una cascada por toda su espalda, llevaba un vestido violeta con detalles de flores de loto color magentas y rojos; sus ojos eran de un negro profundo y sus labios de un tono melón

Deja que fluya esa energía para poder proseguir, mi señora- el joven que le hablaba a Kagome tenia el cabello rojizo con destellos anaranjados, las facciones eran muy varoniles, sus ojos de un azul cielo y en ellos se podían ver un gran respeto y cariño por la pequeña que tenia delante.

Kagome como estos dos no se han presentado como es debido yo lo hare por ellos, ella- voltea a ver a la joven- se llama Nila y el es Leo- dice Ryu

Puedo sentir como mi energía los reconoce y acepta, supongo que como me dijo Ryu en mi época, ustedes son …

Somos tus protectores, y guías, mi querida Kagome- le dijo Nila

Ya que has llegado no podemos perder tiempo princesa, ahora te llevaremos a tu habitación y descansaras y a la hora de la cena hablaremos y te explicaremos muchas cosas- dijo Leo.

Así llevaron a Kagome a su habitación, la instalaron y esperaron hasta la hora de la cena. En el comedor estaban los tres reunidos esperando que llegara la princesa-diosa.

-Recuerden que hay cosas que no le podemos decir, ella las tiene que descubrir en este castillo y en sus recuerdos anteriores- dijo Nila

Se abrieron las puertas del comedor, dejando entrar a Kagome que venia vestida con un kimono verde con un obi crema con detalles anaranjados simulando el viento

-Buenas noches- dijo Kagome con su sonrisa

Buenas noches Kagome, espero que tu habitación sea de tu agrado; ahora pasemos a cenar por que muero de hambre- dijo Ryu con su característico tono risueño

Mientras comenzaban a cenar empezaron la platica que tenían pendiente y que Kagome necesitaba.

-Bien Kagome como te dijo Ryu, eres la verdadera reencarnación de la Diosa Neit, como podrás haberte dado cuenta, tus poderes están sellados y necesitan salir. Este castillo se mando a construir por medio de una profecía que se le dio a los señores del Norte y Oeste, hace muchos siglos.- Leo cedió la palabra a Nila

-Nosotros fuimos encargados de llevar esa profecía a ellos, creando una alianza entre estas dos tierras, ya que este castillo representa un acuerdo entre los dos señores, iniciando un pacto de alianza y protección, Kagome todo lo que queda alrededor de este castillo es una tierra sagrada, por lo tanto tiene que estar en constante protección, cuando empezó la construcción y hasta 50 años después de su terminación el poder que emitía cierta parte del castillo era inmensa que varios Yukais, Monjes y Sacerdotisas corrompidos por la ambición desearon obtener aquella fuente de energía, por eso necesitaba la protección de los dos mas grandes Yukais de ese tiempo. – ahora el turno de Ryu de seguir

-Cuando la segunda reencarnación de Neit apareció en el mundo, la energía se transfirió al lugar donde se encontraba ella, pero solo era una octava parte de las energías, mientras que el resto seguía aquí pero dormida, entonces nosotros creamos un hechizo muy antiguo alrededor del castillo para desaparecerlo a la vista de todos, excepto de los que conocíamos su ubicación exacta. –

-Entonces este castillo es mi nuevo hogar cierto, fue creado para…

- Kagome fue creado para ti, para que puedas entrenar, vivir y sentirte segura, cuando naciste, además de tener la perla de shikon en tu cuerpo también te llevaste toda la energía que estaba dormida en este castillo, es asi como nosotros revivimos con nuestras verdaderas apariencias, dándonos la misión de encontrarte y guiarte, sin embargo no somos capaces de ayudar en los propósitos que tienes, - hizo una pausa Ryu, para deleitarse con aquel vino tinto – como te explique la historia de Neit ella fue condenada por enamorarse y ser considerada una traidora, como te dije todas las energías que protegían este castillo están encerradas en ti, pero no podrán ser liberadas hasta que …- en eso fue interrumpido por Kagome

Hasta que tenga la espada en mi poder y pueda usarla cierto.- dijo Kagome

Asi es pero no es solo que puedas usarla o saberla manejar, tienes que encontrar el modo de abrir el sello que en ella había y así liberar el autentico poder y que tu alma se una con tu vida pasada, para que puedas crear tu destino nuevo,-

Pero Kagome hay algo que los Dioses no vieron, y ese fue el hecho de que en esta época hay un ser maligno y tu sientes un gran deber y compromiso por derrotarlo, es por eso que nosotros no podemos ayudarte en esto, solo podemos guiarte en lo que concierte a tus poderes y entrenarlos hasta cierto punto, - Le dijo Nila

Hay una persona o más bien ser que puede ayudarte con esto. Dijo Leo

creo que ya has oído hablar de el, es el árbol sagrado que esta en estas tierras.- Dijo Ryu

bueno kagome este castillo es parte de ti, los entrenamientos empezaran dentro de 4 días, puedes ir a ver al árbol mañana. Buenas noches mi lady-

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones dejando a Kagome con mucha más información que procesar y sobre todo ella sentía que aun faltaba mucho por averiguar pero eso ella lo tendría que hacer por ella misma.

Sesshomaru ya había llegado a sus tierras antes del anochecer y dejo a Rin y Jaken instalados en el castillo de la Luna, dejando órdenes precisas a sus sirvientes. El se encontraba en su alcoba durmiendo

"_Sesshomaru entraba a una pequeña habitación de un castillo que no reconocía, guiado por una música sensual y enigmática ya que nunca la había oído a lo largo de su vida, mientras mas se adentraba en la habitación pudo oír con mas claridad aquella extraña música, provenir de uno de los pasillos de esa habitación, siguió la música hasta llegar a una pequeña sala en donde se veía a una mujer bailando aquella música, los movimientos de aquella joven eran tan profundos, lentos, rítmicos al compas de la música, pero sobre todo desbordaban sensualidad y seguridad. Sesshomaru se encontraba hipnotizado por aquella mujer que se fue acercando hasta quedar a escasos metros de ella, cuando esa joven dio una vuelta quedando frente a frente," _- Sesshomaru despertó de aquel místico sueño con la respiración acelerada - es ella, por que sueño con ella-

Se levanto de la cama, y se arreglo y salió del castillo dando la orden de cuidar de Rin y Jaken.

Los rayos del sol empezaban a salir y Kagome había decidió no perder tiempo he ir con el árbol sagrado. Se alisto con un kimono hecho especialmente para ella, no era un kimono tradicional, este era un poco mas ligero y corto que todos, además de que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, en un tono azul con el obi plateado. Cuando iba a salir del castillo

Kagome tenemos un regalo para ti. – le dijo Nila

Ellos juntaron sus manos y empezaron a desprender una energía, que empezó a tomar forma de un cachorrito lobuno

Kagome este es un obsequio de nuestra parte, para que puedas recorrer distancias y es mas apto para ti, es como el animalito de tu amiga la exterminadora.

Úsalo y protégelo, que el también te protegerá al igual que nosotros. Dijo Leo

Kagome se acerco al pequeño cachorro y este la olfateo y empezó a reconocerla como su dueña cuando las energías de los dos estuvieron conectadas el lobito creció y Kagome pudo montar en el.

Kagome salió del castillo dirigiéndose al árbol sagrado, pero antes de llegar a el sintió una energía conocida para ella y descendió y ordeno al cachorro esperarla, ya que la energía se encontraba en un riachuelo que estaba cerca.

Sesshomaru se encontraba sentado en una roca al lado del rio, meditando lo que el árbol sagrado le había dicho apenas ayer, cuando pudo oler el aroma de aquella joven.

Se levanto dispuesto a marcharse cuando volteo y la vio, no se pudo mover

Buenos días Sesshomaru- le dijo la joven

Que haces aquí- fue la contestación de Sesshomaru

Pero que modales tienes, ni un hola ni nada, y lo que haga en este lugar no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo Kagome

Por que cada vez que nos encontramos me retas miko- y sin mas se acerco peligrosamente a Kagome, dejando unos escasos centímetros separando sus cuerpos.

Kagome al ver la cercanía del demonio, empezó a sentir un extraño calor dentro de ella

Aléjate de mi Sesshomaru, que no odiabas a los humanos- le dijo en un tono de voz fuerte y segura

A mi nadie me da ordenes, y si odio o no es asunto mío- mientras le iba diciendo esto, la arrincono contra el árbol que estaba detrás de ellos, ahora si desapareciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Sesshomaru pudo ver como en las mejillas de Kagome aparecía un leve rubor, y algo dentro de el creció (ósea chicas su ego)

Que es lo que pretendes, suéltame – le ordeno Kagome, Sesshomaru oyó lo que le dijo y a pesar de que era una orden proveniente de sus labios, ellos le decían que querían ser besados

A mi no me des ordenes- y sin mas la agarro de la nuca y la beso, un beso demandante y feroz

Kagome sentía tantas emociones, pero aun no correspondía el beso y cuando sintió que Sesshomaru intentaba entrar en su boca se separo como pudo y le planto una cachetada

A mi no me intentes callar con un beso, Sesshomaru- y Kagome se retiro de aquel lugar dejando al inuyukai atónito por aquel golpe, pero cuando intento detenerla ella ya se había marchado.

hola de nuevo yo aqui trayendoles este capitulo

espero que les guste y se acepta comentari, duda sugerencia

les agradesco a todas por leerme y espero que este capitulo les sea de su agrado

sin mas me despido =)


	9. Chapter 9

Yo se que me querran matar y acepto que esten enojadas conmigo por haberme tardado tanto en subir el sig capitulo, pero de verdad he de decirles que pase un mes y medio dificl...

tuve una pequeña crisis emocinal y eso hizo que perdiera el animo de escribir, luego me di cuenta que tenia que salir adelante y lo hize, asi que empeze a escribir los dos siguientes capitulos, y cuando los iba a subir, por un error mio en vez de subirlos los elimne de mi compu... asi que me quede nuevamente en ceros, volvi a empezar, y mientras escribia este capitulo, a mi mente vino otra idea y la empeze a plasmar... asi que pronto subire otra pequeña historia de dos o tres capitulos :) espero y les gustee.

luego de que supere esa crisis emocional, la verdad empeze a salir con mis amigos y entre salidas y fiestas volvi a dejar de escribir ( al menos la historia ) ya que me puse a terminar varios poemas que tenia pendientes :D

en fin regrese a clases y les dire que prometo tratar de actualizar mas seguido ya que habra semanas en que no podre ni siquiera escribir debido a las tareas, exposiciones e investigaciones que me han encargado .

Les agradesco sus reiws y enserio me sirvieron para seguir con esta historia :) sin mas les dejo el capitulo

"_cursiva_" pensamientos o sueños

********* cambio de escena

Capitulo 9

Kagome volvió a montar a su cachorrito y empezó a hablar con el

Como se atreve ese idiota a besarme, quien le dio permiso para eso… haha por que tiene que ser tan arrogante, engreído, guapo… un momento yo dije eso Suri- el cachorrito movió la cabeza en un movimiento diciendo si – Suri … - no termino de hablar con el cachorrito por que descendió justo en frente del árbol sagrado.

Hola pequeña, te esperaba desde hace mucho tiempo – fueron las palabras de aquel sabio

Buenos días, árbol sagrado cuidador del tiempo… vengo a solicitar tu ayuda- dijo Kagome amablemente.

Lo se pequeña, bien antes que nada supongo que ya encontraste tu castillo y por consiguiente a tus guías y amigos cierto-

Así es, ellos me dijeron que solamente me podían ayudar con mis poderes, como aprender a manejarlos, pero no pueden intervenir en la pelea que se avecina, y también me dijeron que tu eres el que puede ayudarme a saber como liberar mis poderes y poder liberarlos, para así unir mi vida pasada con la que soy ahora…

Antes que nada princesa Kagome, he de contarte como puedes liberar tus poderes. Cuando tus guías se presentaron ante los lord del norte y oeste y pidieron hacer el castillo en medio de esas tierras, no fue simplemente por ser la línea divisora de ambas tierras, si no que en todo lo que se refiere a esa línea, es mas que la divisora de tierras, también lo es de tiempos, el lord del oeste presentía que tenia que ser en ese lugar y vino a mi para preguntar si era lo correcto hacerlo en ese pedazo, la razón por la que le dije que si pequeña es por que desde que se les encargo esa labor a mi vinieron memorias perdidas de la Diosa Neit, por lo tanto son memorias que tu necesitas para poder liberar por completo tus poderes.

Ahora entiendo por que cuando entre al castillo de alguna manera sentí la misma energía que siento al cruzar el pozo del tiempo-

Son parecidas sus energías, es por eso que tanto tu castillo, el pozo y yo estamos conectados entre si como una pirámide. Cada uno de esos puntos forma un triangulo … para mantener el equilibrio de tiempos- contesto el árbol

Árbol si tu tienes parte de mis memorias perdidas, supongo que sabes quien es la persona que veo en sueños verdad.- pregunto Kagome con curiosidad

Mi pequeña lo se, pero todo a su debido tiempo, por el momento solamente puedo entregarte las memorias que necesitas, hasta que la persona que vez en sueños y tu se den cuenta de quienes son, no puedo entregarte esos recuerdos, ya que cuando el momento llegue ellos solos irán a ti-

Mmm siempre tienen que ser así – dijo Kagome risueñamente

Todo sucede y pasa por algo – le sonrio el árbol

Vaya pero mira te vuelvo a encontrar – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Sesshomaru que te trae nuevamente a mi presencia.- `pregunto el árbol

Ni siquiera yo mismo lo se, simplemente mi demonio interno me pidió venir a ti- dijo tan fríamente aquel yukai

No quiero interrumpir, pero será mejor que vuelva dentro de dos días- dijo la pequeña que se encontraba ahí

Antes de que te marches pequeña toma- el árbol arrancó unas hojas de su frondoso follaje y se las entrego – cuando llegues al palacio, ellas te guiaran-

Kagome tomo las hojas y camino tan elegantemente y eso ocasiono que Sesshomaru la viera de reojo, tanto el árbol como ella lo notaron; por su parte el árbol quería reírse por el comportamiento de ambos, y ella simplemente aun tenía ganas de golpearlo.

En lo mas profundo de una montaña se encontraba Naraku escondido regenerándose

Kanna- dijo una voz

Si naraku – dijo la pequeña de cabellos blancos

Busca a Kikyo y dile a Hakudoshi que la traiga-

Como ordenes- sin ninguna emoción salió del lugar donde se encontraba y fue a cumplir las ordenes de aquel despreciable ser.

Kanna caminaba por un largo corredor mientras intentaba con su espejo localizar a aquella sacerdotisa.

Kagome se encontraba frente a las puertas del castillo cuando sintieron en su interior que algo no estaba bien, sintió como las almas que pertenecían a Kikyo se agitaban y se oprimían.

Tengo que apresurarme a liberar mis poderes y unir mis almas para así poder… -

No pudo terminar de hablar al aire por que en ese momento vio a Ryu que la llamaba insistentemente.

El árbol sagrado mantenía una plática con el joven de cabellos plateados, ojos dorados y personalidad fría.

Sesshomaru, así que tu demonio ya empezó a darse cuenta

Darse cuenta de que- dijo el joven

No es simple casualidad que llegaras justo en el momento que la princesa estaba aquí-

Esa humana una princesa, por favor te has vuelto loco o el tiempo ya te afecto- dijo con sarcasmo

Ninguna de las dos joven, tu demonio te pidió que vinieras en este momento por algo y necesitas descubrirlo y eso solo lo podrás hacer en un parte del castillo del oeste o como tu lo llamas de la luna-

Quieres decirme que para poder entender que es lo que me esta pasando tengo que encontrar una parte del castillo que me dirá lo que necesito saber-

Si, pero no tendrás que encontrarla ya que te diré que es donde tu padre no te dejaba entrar.-

Sesshomaru no recordaba que su padre alguna vez le prohibiera la entrada a algún lugar de su castillo, iba a protestar cundo a su mente llego un pequeño y borroso recuerdo

"_Sesshomaru se encontraba recorriendo uno de los jardines del palacio, cuando encontró un laberinto y sintió curiosidad, pero principalmente algo en su interior le llamaba a ir a ese lugar, cuando iba a dar el primer paso a la entrada del laberinto sintió como lo jalaban"_

Creo que ya sabes, ve y descúbrelo- sin mas el árbol se dispuso a descansar.

Sesshomaru se transformo en su esfera y se dirigió a nuevamente al castillo de la luna.

se que es cortito, pero como se habran dado cuenta ya aparece nuestro villano, lo que kagome y kikyo hablaron sera revelado en el siguiente capitulo.

sesshomaru, descrubrira algo nuevo

kagome, liberara sus poderes y ?

espèro les haya gustado. Me despido nos leemos el siguiente capitulo xao

=)


	10. Chapter 10

Antes que nada les pido una inmensa disculpa por no haber actualizado como lo habia prometido, pero todo tiene el por que y una razon, la primera es que tuve serios problemas para quedar satisfecha con el capitulo, dos es que como no quedaba tube que reescrivirlo y dividirlo jejejej sip en fin,

otra es que debido a ciertas cosas de la universidad me impedia avanzar en la escritura, y tambien cosas personales en fin mi vida fue un pco de caos jejeje ... de verdad lamento todo y espero actualizar ahora si regularmente al menos cada semana claro esta si la universidad asi me lo permite

muchas gracias a las que se toman el tiempo de leer

recuerden que ustedes son las musas de esta historia

Capitulo 10

En la aldea de la anciana Kaede, el grupo ya se encontraba unido con la presencia de Kikyo, y aun cuando Kagome fue y seguirá siendo su compañera, todos habían asimilado que ella no estaría como siempre con ellos, el pequeño Shippo fue el que tardo mas en entenderlo, pero como todos algo en su interior les decía que volverían a ver a su querida compañera pronto. Sango a pesar de que en un principio estaba dolida con Inuyasha por dejar partir a su hermana, sabía que el joven no tenía nada que ver con la decisión de su amiga.

Anciana Kaede , desde que Kagome partió no ha habido movimientos de ningún tipo, ni siquiera de yukai inferiores- dijo la exterminadora

Lo se querida sango, algo me dice que esta tranquilidad solo es momentánea y que sin duda alguna algo grande ocurrirá pronto- lo dijo en tono seria

Si yo también tengo ese leve presentimiento.- sango miraba el cielo que en ese momento tenía tantas estrellas como hace mucho tiempo ella no veía.

Kikyo se encontraba cerca del rio que estaba en la aldea, sintiendo como las almas en su interior intentaban comunicarle algo, pero aun no entendía del todo su mensaje, solo sabia que si no recuperaba su alma por completo, tarde que temprano Naraku podría apoderase de el cuerpo de barro que tenia y así poder controlarla a su antojo.

"_Kagome espero que pronto encuentres lo que falta para poder realizar el ritual, si no además de que naraku obtendrá mi cuerpo y con el mis poderes… lograra nuevamente que Inuyasha y yo nos odiemos a muerte ahora si"-_ mientras ella se encontraba meditando sobre aquello, un hanyu la veía desde un árbol, Kikyo estaba tan concentrada que no noto la presencia de Inuyasha hasta que el se acerco y le limpio aquella lagrima que sin querer se le escapo.

Kikyo que es lo que te pasa- Inuyasha le pregunto y aun sin obtener respuesta alguna, acerco su mano a la mejilla de kikyo he hizo que lo volteara a ver

Simplemente estoy meditando en lo que el presente tiene para nosotros- fue la respuesta de kikyo.

Inuyasha se perdió en la mirada de aquella sacerdotisa, tan negra como una noche sin luna, pero tan serena como la misma tierra cuando esta esperando que algo ocurra, la nariz del hanyu se topo con la de la sacerdotisa y sus respiraciones se encontraron.

Sesshomaru acababa de llegar al castillo de la luna, cuando cruzo la puerta principal pudo ver que el jardín de la entrata se encontraba tal y cual lo dejo, sin mas entro al palacio y una de sus sirvientas lo recibió

Príncipe tanto tiempo sin verlo- dijo una yukay inferior

Nana mi visita no demorara, que los demás no hagan revuelo por mi llegada- fueron las palabras del señor de aquel poderoso castillo

Sesshomaru se adentro rápidamente al despacho de su padre y miro con cierta nostalgia el lugar, tal como vino se fue el sentimiento, el sabia que no tenia por que estar en ese despacho ya que lo que lo llevaría a donde quería no se encontraba ahí, se marcho cerrando la puerta.

Camino por el mismo pasillo pero del lado contrario en donde se encontraba el despacho de su madre, el sabia que aun cuando ella seguía con vida no se encontraba ahí, no ella tenia su propio castillo; al abrir la puerta pudo percibir cierto olor a humedad, oscuridad y un pequeño toque del olor de su madre.

"será que acaso volviste por un instante, al rato lo averiguare"- caminaba majestuosamente al balcón de aquel lugar, llego y pudo observar parte de los jardines y visualizó el objeto que estaba buscando, se acerco a una de las esquinas del balcón y con una de sus garras se hizo una pequeña herida en la palma derecha y dejo caer una gota de su sangre en una figura que estaba en esa esquina.

Al caer la gota de sangre sobre la pequeña media luna, sin más aparecieron unos escalones que daban al jardín privado de su madre.

El viento se encontraba tranquilo y le traía el olor a flores de sakura, con el olor, llego a su mente el recuerdo de cierta humana nadando en un lago y saliendo por la raíz de un árbol de sakura

"_**mmmm de nuevo ese maldito recuerdo" **_se dijo "_**hay vamos no es tan maldito recuerdo bien que disfrutaste al verla salir del agua y ver como las gotas recorrían su cuerpo"**_ le dio su demonio interno _**"mmm ya tenia tiempo que estaba tranquilo y sin que me digieras nada"**_ fue la respuesta del tai yukai _**"si no lo hacia era por que simplemente estaba de acuerdo con las acciones que realizas, pero con ese pensamiento te estas mintiendo a ti mismo, además los dos sabemos que si Kagome fuera algo sin importancia no tendrías por que estar aquí"**_-

Mientras iba sumido es sus pensamientos llego al laberinto que recordó, y que según el árbol sagrado le aclararía las dudas que lo estaban matando, aun no sabia que tenia que ver con esto aquella sacerdotisa pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Kagome por fin terminaba con el entrenamiento que Ryu le había puesto, ya era el atardecer y recordó las hojas que el árbol sagrado le dio, las tomo en sus manos

"_hojas que guardan mis memorias, despierten y guíenme" _- las hojas empezaron a danzar alrededor de Kagome y salieron disparadas al jardín , la joven las iba siguiendo hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de una puerta la cual se veía antigua y en ella había una flor de sakura, Kagome abrió la puerta, las hojas entraron y ella pudo ver como caían en una de las esquinas del salón, al entrar Kagome, las puertas se cerraron y la habitación reconoció la presencia de quien se encontraba y instantáneamente pequeñas llamas de luz se encendieron, al tener mejor visión de aquella habitación pudo distinguir que era como si se encontrara en una cámara de algún palacio egipcio ya que las paredes estaban cubiertas por varias pinturas tan hermosas, al se encontraba una pequeñísima cascada que caía en la esquina en donde pudo notar estaban las hojas que la guiaron, y de la otra esquina se encontraban instrumentos de música, la cascada estaba detrás de una cortina roja transparente, lentamente se acercaba al lugar, todo era tan magnifico y mágico, pero ella sabia que aun cuando era la primera vez que se encontraba en este sitio ya había estado en el.

"_las hojas están en el fondo de el estanque supongo que tendré que entrar en el" _Kagome se quito sus zapatos y parte del quimono que traía, solo dejándose puesto la pequeña yakuta que era blanca y muy corta para ser parte del kimono, en cuanto entro al estanque este emitió una luz dorada y apareció neblina, kagome movió sus manos para disipar el humo y al hacerlo en el agua se encontraban sus memorias, presto atención a ellas y cada una era reproducida en el agua y al terminar el destello dorado sumergió a Kagome en el estanque cubriéndola y haciéndose parte una de la otra.

jejeje se que me querran matar por no poner lo que kagome veia, pero eso se revelara cuando nuestro hermoso sesshy tambien decrubra lo que el laberinto le guarda, ahora si en el proximo capitulo se resolvera todo esto , bueno al menos parte de ello,

espero que les guste ;D

sin mas nos seguimos en el siguiente capitulo


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Nila, Leo y Ryu se encontraban afuera de la puerta en donde sentían la presencia de Kagome

Esta recuperando parte de sus memorias, para poder ayudar a aquella sacerdotisa- dijo leo que estaba tranquilo

Si así es, pero hay algo que me preocupa para que ella realice el ritual…- Nila no termino por que en ese momento las puertas de aquel lugar se abrieron y dejaron ver a Kagome que venia algo mojada

Gracias por estar al pendiente de mi- fueron las palabras de Kagome y les regalo una sonrisa

Bien sabes que no tienes por que dar las gracias, somos tus guardianes y mas que eso somos tus amigos- le dijo Ryu en un tono muy protector y sincero

Lo se… "_pero eso no quita el hecho de que les de las gracias" _pensó la joven- muy bien chicos como sabrán acabo de recuperar ciertas memorias y saben que es lo que hay que hacer- lo dijo con serenidad

Kagome no olvides que para realizar lo que pretendes además de que necesitas desprender las almas que no son ya parte de ti, necesitas tenerlo en el ritual- fueron las palabras que Nila no había podido terminar por ser interrumpida

Lo se, y aunque aun no estoy segura de quien ese persona que necesito… algo me dice que pronto lo sabré, mientras tanto necesito que ellos estén en este castillo para preparar a Kikyo –

Ya se habían acercado al comedor pues ya era hora de cenar.

Entonces quieres que vayamos por ellos- pregunto Leo

Ajam… - lo dijo mientras disfrutaba de su postre – necesito que los traigan inmediatamente-

Esta bien iremos los tres- Nila veía a sus amigos y entre ellos apareció una pequeña sonrisa que a Kagome le daba por unirse a ella

Solo no se pasen si- fue la respuesta de Kagome a una pregunta que no fue formulada

De acuerdo, partiremos al amanecer- Ryu moría de las ansias por entrar en juego.

Terminada la cena cada uno se dirigió a sus aposentos a descansar pues mañana tenían muchas cosas que hacer.

Sesshomaru se encontraba en aquel extraño laberinto, no parecía tener fin pero justo entonces se encontró en el centro de aquel y al entrar en el circulo, varias flores empezaron a surgir; la mayoría eran rosales azules pero entre ellos se encontraba una blanca, instintivamente se acerco hasta la blanca al tocarla el laberinto comenzó a hacer un nuevo camino.

Bien tendré que seguir- Sesshomaru se dirigió al nuevo camino que el laberinto le había abierto, camino unos 5 metros y al dar la vuelta que se le marcaba se encontró con una puerta de cristal, la abrió y al entrar pudo observar que su padre se encontraba ahí

Quien eres y que haces aquí- tan fríamente lo dijo

Soy una parte del alma de Inu Taisho… se me encomendó una misión y no me pudo ir hasta cumplirla y veo que ya es hora de ello.

Explícate – fueron las palabras serenas del joven príncipe

Tu has venido a este lugar por que algo te inquieta, en tus sueños, tu demonio y tu saben que algo pasa y que todo tiene que ver con aquella joven del futuro que se encontraba en compañía de tu medio hermano…- antes de que pudiera continuar Sesshomaru lo interrumpió

Eso esta mas que claro sino no estaría aquí-

Impaciente aun cuando intentaste por mucho tiempo esconder varios sentimientos que tienes…. Bueno ese no es el caso, - sonrió aquella parte del alma de su padre y prosiguió- mi misión Sesshomaru es quitar el control que tu padre instalo en tus memorias … tu además de ser hijo y primogénito del gran Inu Taisho, eres el elegido por los dioses del antiguo Egipto para proteger a la Diosa que ellos desterraron por culpa de uno de tus antepasados, por tu tatarabuelo.-

Una diosa desterrada _"podrá ser que ella sea"-_

Ella es esa diosa Sesshomaru, tu padre junto con los gobernantes de los puntos construyeron un castillo que se les fue encomendado proteger, pero en especial al clan de los Inus… ahora bien yo te quito ese sello mental que se puso sobre ti para que olvidaras tu misión temporalmente- aquella entidad emitió una luz de sus manos y todo se volvió blanco por la luz, cuando la intensidad de la luz se disperso, Sesshomaru se encontraba acostado en aquel pasto.

Es hora de que cumplas tu destino mi pequeño- parte del alma del padre por fin pudo ir a donde pertenece.

Ya era de noche y Sesshomaru comenzaba a despertar, se levanto con la elegancia característica de el

"_**de acuerdo ahora que puedo recordar eso, es tiempo de estar con ella**__"-_ Sesshomaru comenzaba a caminar para salir del laberinto- _**"vez ahora comprendes por que algo me tenia inquieto, yo sabia que algo nos faltaba"**_- " _**si ahora comprendo**_"

Por fin se encontraba fuera de aquel laberinto y al dirigirse al despacho de su madre que era la única salida del jardín, sabia que alguien lo esperaba en aquel lugar

A que se debe que pises de nuevo el castillo madre-

Tu padre me dio algo que te pertenece y que solo hasta que fuera momento te lo entregaría- al igual que el hijo eran directos

Y supongo que ahora es ese momento cierto.-

Sesshomaru , lamento mi actitud contigo en el pasado pero solo así serias el yukai que hoy eres, toma- le extendió un pequeño relicario que al tener contacto con el joven príncipe emitió una luz tenue pero con intensidad- esto te pertenece- fueron las palabras de Irasue, se dio la media vuelta y antes de salir del despacho

Como sabias que era el momento de entregármelo- curioso como siempre

Durante el tiempo que lo tuve nunca emitió esa pequeña luz, hasta hace una semana comenzó a emitirla por unos segundos, fue cuando me di cuenta que era hora de que su legitimo dueño lo tuviera- y sin mas se fue de aquel castillo que tantos recuerdos le traía

"_ahora se por que tu olor estaba presente pero poco"_ –

En los aposentos de Kagome, se encontraba profundamente dormida, los rayos de la luna entraban por su ventana creando una pequeña luz en el centro del cuarto; una brisa entro por aquella ventana y se poso en el cuerpo de aquella joven

"_que hago en esta parte del castillo,- se preguntaba Kagome – sigue la música y déjate llevar – le contesto una voz idéntica a la de ella – ¿quien eres?- pregunto – soy la segunda alma que habita en ti, pequeña… - Kagome sentía cierto miedo – no tengas miedo, nosotras simplemente ahora somos pequeños trocitos de tu alma, tu verdadera y única alma, yo constituyo parte de esa alma por que soy una parte de ti pero no por eso eres el pasado de todas nosotras, tu eres y serás el pasado, presente y futuro de nosotras, tu y solo tu Kagome- mientras iba escuchando esas palabras su mente se relajo y pudo apreciar que se encontraba en un salón con estilo marroquí, era muy hermoso – por que oigo esa música – pregunto aun sin saber a donde dirigirse- la oyes por que es parte importante de ti, como sabes para realizar el ritual para ayudar a la otra sacerdotisa tienes que bailar una danza sagrada con eso lograras liberar y juntar el alma que le pertenece y que se le fue robada- en una esquina del salón comenzaron a aparecer instrumentos – entiendo eso – sonrió la joven – pues bien Kagome ya sabes que este salón es para reunirte con… "-_ no pudo completar la frase por que los rayos del sol comenzaron a pegarle de lleno en la cara a Kagome haciendo que abriera sus ojos, cuando por fin estuvo despierta, sonrió e inmediatamente se metió a bañar; hoy no tenia entrenamiento con ninguno de sus protectores.

Bajo al comedor y desayuno aun cuando se encontraba sola no le incomodaba estarlo, algo en ella le decía que esta era la única forma de encontrar a aquel que era parte esencial en el ritual y en cierto modo en su vida.

Se encontraba en uno de los jardines del palacio cuando aquella brisa la sacudió y la guiaba a la parte oeste del castillo, su instinto la guiaba, caminaba por un largo pasillo que se encontraba al aire libre, era como un pasadizo entre el jardín y el castillo, frente a ella se encontraba una entrada pero en vez de que una puerta estuviera impidiéndole el paso a aquel lugar, eran unas cortinas color jade; cuando traspaso el umbral se encontraba en el lugar de su sueño, sentía paz y recordó las palabras de su yo. Mientras mas se relajaba liberaba energía que rodeaba el lugar y en el lugar donde se encontraban los instrumentos comenzaban a aparecer espíritus que se posicionaban en ellos comenzando a tocar una melodía

( Este es el video de la canción pueden escucharla y algunos de los movimientos son parecidos para que se den una idea ) .com/watch?v=VXBhNmDtn04&list=FLMGvXMHb8auG-CPvRIKU3jQ&index=210&feature=plpp_video

Al oír la música su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo de ella; simplemente ella no sabia que movimientos realizar dejo que su mente y cuerpo se unieran en uno solo, sus pies la guiaban por el salón, sus caderas se movían y todo su cuerpo se dejaba ir por lo que su mente ordenaba… inmersa en la energía que sentía que desprendía sonrió y siguió bailando, comenzó a sentir como su energía intentaba llamar a otra, pero no encontraba a quien desesperadamente su energía buscaba

Sesshomaru llego al castillo y entro, sabia que estaba rodeado por una aura que lo protegía y si no era bienvenido seria rebotado por aquella y consumiría parte de sus energías, pero no fue así, el aura lo reconoció y lo dejo pasar , tenia que llegar a donde esa energía llamaba a su demonio y a su propia energía, sabia que era ella quien lo llamaba inconscientemente, a una velocidad normal se dirigió al punto de donde provenía tal llamado sin embargo nunca se imagino verla de aquella manera, no podía moverse de la entrada de aquel salón con un estilo peculiar.

Se ve tan hermosa- se dijo mentalmente- no solo se ve hermosa, simplemente se ve mágica- fue lo que su demonio le contesto

En medio de aquel salón se encontraba Kagome bailando una extraña danza que el no conocía, sin embargo lo dejo embobado, la ropa que llevaba era simple pero le resaltaba un top rojo que se amarraba del cuello y que simplemente le cubría su pecho y parte de la espalda, su abdomen estaba descubierto y podía ver que era plano, la falda que llevaba la cubría pero a los lados tenía aberturas que con algunos de los movimientos que realizaba le dejaban ver sus delgadas y bien formadas piernas, su cabello negro azabache le llegaba hasta la cintura y al final de este las puntas risadas, con toques zafiros. Kagome dio un paso hacia atrás, repitió el movimiento.

Kagome sintió aquella presencia y reconoció que era la de Sesshomaru, quería dejar de bailar pero su propia energía no se lo permitía así que se giro para poder verlo y al hacerlo algo en su interior se movió, cuando pudo hacer contacto con los ojos de el ya no bailaba por que su energía se lo pidiera si no por que ella quería bailar para el aun cuando no lo admitiera. Entonces giro sobre su propio eje varias veces de un lado al otro.

Al ver aquellos ojos negros azulados despertó algo nuevo en el, una sensación que le recorrió desde la punta de los pies hasta la ultima punta de su cabello. Cuando Kagome termino de bailar quedo a dos metros de el, Sesshomaru podía oír la respiración agitada de Kagome que poco a poco se normalizaba

Mi energía llamaba a alguien, pero nunca pensé que fueras tu Sesshomaru- Kagome le hablaba mientras se acercaba un poco mas a la posición donde estaba el lord

Creo que ninguno de los dos lo pensó, al menos no hasta ayer, comencé a sentir una aura que me pedía ir a ella. – Sesshomaru se acero mucho mas a la joven de lo que el creía, nuevamente su instinto salió a flote y sin mas la tomo de la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo.

Kagome no salía del asombro, quiso quitarlo pero cuando el libero energía ella inmediatamente también lo hizo, pudiendo observar que ambas energías se complementaban, entonces comprendió que definitivamente era el la persona que tenia que estar con ella en el ritual.

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que el poder liberado volviera a ellos.

espero que les guste este capitulo...

lamento el retraso pero la universidad no me permite mucho tiempo de escribir, y aun cuando las ideas estaban a todo lo que daban no habia podido plasmarlas...

pues este es el capitulo mas largo que he echo jejeje espero les guste

cuidense y nos seguimos leyendo


	12. Chapter 12

aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero no quieran matarme por la espera tan larga pero algo es seguro terminare esta historia chicas

Capitulo 12

Nila, Ryu y Leo estaban viajando hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede, al entrar a los territorios de esa pequeña aldea, sabían que Kagome les había dado permiso de divertirse un rato sin propasar los límites, por lo que tomaron forma de niños.

-hermana esas presencias, nunca las había sentido- dijo la anciana Kaede

-ni yo hermana- dijo Kikyo analizando de donde provenían esas energías. El grupo se reunió a la entrada de la aldea, todos a la expectativa de aquellas presencias que nunca habían sentido.

Una ráfaga de viento paso rápidamente y con ello trajo a dos niños y una niña, se veian tan humanos, sin rasgos de yukai pero su energía era parecida a la de un yukai y algo mas.

-quienes son ustedes y que hacen solos en esta aldea- dijo Inuyasha sosteniendo el mango de su espada.

-eso no es algo que te importe- le dijo Leo en su forma de niño, las risas de sus hermanos no se hicieron esperar ya que sonó tan despectivo pero tan cordial.

-esta aldea la cuido yo y es por eso que me importa, su apariencia es inofensiva pero sus energias no- fue la respuesta del joven que ya comenzaba a molestarse

-al menos eres observador y no solo torpe- le dijo la niña que rápidamente llego a su lado y lo inmobilizo de los pies

-pero que has dicho niñita ahora veras- cuando intento moverse no podía- que es lo que has hecho que clase de energía o conjuro utilizaste- le dijo ya un muy molesto Inuyasha

-disculpen la poca cortesía que Inuyasha tiene, mi nombre es Sango y todos nosotros cuidamos esta aldea- dijo la joven con una sonrisa

-que bonito nombre tienes, pero tu estas mas linda- fue lo que Ryu le contesto. Esto hizo que sango se sonrojara y Miroku se le saltara una pequeña vena en su frente

-mmm lamento interrumpir tu intento de conquista niño, pero ella ya es mi prometida- fueron las duras palabras de Miroku

-jajajjaa Miroku esta celoso de un niño, que gracioso- fueron las risueñas palabras de Shippo.

Los tres niños se miraron y sin mas soltaron pequeñas risas. Todos los miraban extrañados por aquella reacción, en ese momento la niña, levanto sus manitas y un fuerte viento volvió a sentirse, uno de los dos niños con un movimiento de sus dedos hizo que el pasto comenzara a crecer de manera rápida, hasta que cubriera completamente a todos los presentes. Y el otro niño soplo y sus presencias y energías dejaron de sentirse.

Todos se sorprendieron e inmediatamente tomaron posición de ataque

-bha ahora si sabemos que sus intenciones no son buenas, prepárense para pelear- grito Inuyasha a sus compañeros

Antes de que alguno pudiera hacer algún movimiento las plantas que se encontraban a su alrededor los tomaron de los pies y manos, dejándolos completamente inmovilizados.

-no venimos a pelear joven, venimos a divertirnos un rato- fue la voz de la niña que solamente eso lograban escuchar ya que ni su energía sentían

-así es queremos ver si son dignos del cariño que nuestra princesa les profesa a cada uno de ustedes, estas plantas no los diran junto con el viento.- fue la voz de Leo que se escucho

-quien es su princesa, nosotros no sabemos a que se refieren, les pido por favor nos digan quien es- dijo la voz de sango

-no te preocupes querida Sango… no pongan resistencia solamente déjense llevar- fue lo que Ryu le respondió

Todos hicieron caso de ello, Inuyasha fue el que tardo mas en aceptar la orden pero al final de cuentas lo hizo. Al poco rato el viento rodeo a Nila, las plantas rodeaban a Ryu y a Leo los rozaban transmitiendo todo lo que habían absorbido del grupo.

Los tres se miraron nuevamente y se sonrieron. Con un movimiento de mano por parte de Nila, todos se encontraba nuevamente normal, Leo también hizo que sus presencias se volvieran a sentir. Todos miraban con cierta extrañeza a esos niños pero nadie hizo un comentario de nada excepto

-pude apreciar que su energía es parecida a la de…- no pudo terminar de hablar Kikyo ya que Leo la interrumpió

- fuiste la única que lo sintió por que ya has tenido contacto con ella.-

-hermana tu conoces a su princesa- le pregunto la anciana Kaede

-si y de echo todos la conocen solo que no saben que es ella.-

En ese momento los niños tomaron su forma adulta ante los ojos del grupo que quedo algo sorprendido por aquello. Nadie había visto algo igual y se preguntaban que pasaba

-bien Kikyo, creo que sabes el motivo de que estemos aquí- dijo Ryu con ese característico tono risueño que lo caracterizaba.

-Eso quiere decir que Kagome ya sabe como hacer el ritual-

-eso es correcto y es por ello que nos ha mandado por todos ustedes, en especial por ti- le contesto Nila

-como que Kagome, ella no puede ser princesa es una simple humana que viene del futuro- contesto el hanyo.

-no es una simple humana Inuyasha, ella es mas de lo que aparenta ser, y da gracias que no te puedo golpear por el gran cariño que ella te tiene- fueron las palabras de Leo

-bien Leo ya sabes que a pesar de todo el le tiene un gran cariño a nuestra princesa- dijo Nila para calmar a Leo- mi nombre es Nila, el es Ryu dijo señalando al aludido y ya saben que el es Leo.-

- bueno las presentaciones en otro momento, ya nos entretuvimos bastante y es hora de regresar al castillo- dijo Ryu

-los tres los guiaremos con Kagome y ella les explicara todo, se dividirán y viajaran con nosotros si,- dijo Nila- bien Kikyo, Inuyasha ustedes irán conmigo, Sango y Shippo con Ryu y Kaede, y Miroku con Leo-.

- y no se preocupen la aldea quedara protegida- fueron las palabras de Leo

Todos asintieron y tomaron sus posiciones, luces de diferentes colores los envolvió en una esfera que volaba por los aires.

Las energías de ambos ya se habían reconocido y cada una volvió con sus respectivos dueños, sin embargo ellos aun no querían separarse

-ahora dime como es que sabias exactamente donde se encontraba el castillo Sesshomaru- fueron las únicas palabras que Kagome dijo para romper el hielo entre los dos

-mis memorias me fueron devueltas y es como supe donde estaba este castillo- le contesto mirándola a los ojos- **"esos ojos son tan hipnotizantes"**-

-ya veo, así que a ti también se te sello parte de tu memoria- contesto ella algo risueña- quieres cenar Sesshomaru- fueron sus palabras

-hum- contesto el joven príncipe quien siguió a Kagome hasta el comedor

- Sesshomaru se que Rin y Jaken viajan contigo, mañana hare que los traigan a este castillo-

- eso no es necesario ellos están bien-

- de eso yo no lo dudo, pero creo que sospechas que te quedaras por un largo tiempo aquí y es por ello que los traeré, aparte de todo aquí estarán mas protegidos y así no estarás preocupado por ellos. –

- de acuerdo, y por cierto donde están tus protectores-

- fueron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede por mis amigos, ya que es hora de que le devuelva sus almas a Kikyo –

-ya sabes como hacerlo- le pregunto curiosos el joven príncipe

- no sabia que podías ser curioso Sesshomaru- dijo divertida Kagome- y si ya se y tu también sabes que eres parte de ese ritual, para que te haces- le desafío con la mirada

-el que haya recuperado mi memoria sellada, no significa que se todo y bien lo sabes Kagome-

-**"por que el que diga mi nombre me agrada"**- pensó la pequeña diosa y sin que ella lo notara un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus cachetes

**-"sonrojada se ve tan bella e infantil"**- pensaron los dos (Sesshomaru y su inu interior)

- bien Sesshomaru te mostrare tus aposentos, sígueme por favor- ella caminaba hasta llegar a la habitación de Sesshomaru la cual estaba muy cerca de la suya.

Sesshomaru no podía dejar de verla aun llevaba puesto aquel extraño conjunto de ropa y todo en ella lo llamaba-"se que yo soy el que la ayudara a descubrir la mayoría de su poder, y a aprender a usarlo pero por que me siento de esta manera junto a ella"- se preguntaba internamente el joven

-bien Sesshomaru, esta es tu habitación, la mía esta en el otro pasillo y por cierto te recomiendo que estés listo mañana a primera hora ya que el ritual será mañana- fueron las palabras de Kagome y antes de irse para su habitación- y por cierto buenas noches- al decirle esto se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

Sesshomaru se quedo quieto, esa acción lo dejo congelado no sabia que hacer cuando iba a decirle algo ella ya se había marchado

Por que había echo eso ni ella lo sabia.- por que lo hice que es lo que me pasa cuando estoy cerca de el y por que le dije que mi habitación estaba en esta dirección-

Sesshomaru entro y vio que aquella habitación era muy hermosa; inspecciono el lugar, encontró que el pequeño closet que había se encontraba lleno de ropa que le agradaba, encontró una puerta y vio que había unas pequeñas termas para el, se dispuso a bañarse pero extrañamente no quería que el olor de Kagome dejara su cuerpo.

-por que no puedo olvidar el beso de esa mujer, y sobre todo por que lo hizo después de haberme plantado una cachetada cuando la bese a la fuerza, eso no es común en ella- "**por si no te diste cuenta no solo fue eso, sino que te menciono donde estaba su habitación**"- le dijo su inu interno-y eso que-"**vamos no me digas que no te gustaría ir a volver a besarla, yo se que si y mas para ver si otra vez te rechaza"-** tienes razón si me gustaría pero lo hare en la mañana-

Es así como el príncipe se fue a dormir.

Muy bien aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, es algo corto, pero por que a partir de la ultima parte se empiza a formar algo entre ellos.

pido una disculpa enorme por no haber publicado como lo prometi, antes que nada se que meresco un castigo enorme jejeje, pero la verdad entre aplicar test y revisarlos fue una tortura, aparte de que estaba consiguiendo trabajo que ni tiempo tuve de subir y continuar con la historia, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y solo tengo que trabajar asi que empezare a publicar mas seguido al menos antes de que entre nuevamente a clases jejeje.

espero que les guste y cualquier cosa estoy por reiw wiii


	13. Chapter 13

espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo, sin mas los dejo para que lo leean

Capitulo 13

Kagome se encontraba terminando de cepillar su cabello para irse a dormir, miraba atentamente su reflejo, en el se veía a una joven un poco mas adulta pero aun seguía siendo ella misma, sabia que mañana eso cambiaria, ya que al darle completamente las almas que le pertenecían a Kikyo su aspecto seria una de las muchas cosas que cambiaria en ella.

Se metió bajo aquella sabana de color blanca con decorados azules, se sentía cansada pero no tanto como para que el sueño se apoderara de ella, sabía que tenia que dormir para estar lista.

Ella miraba el techo y a su mente vino el recuerdo del beso forzado entre ella y Sesshomaru, sabia que el lo había echo para molestarla y si que lo hizo por que muy en el fondo-"_odio que la sensación de sus labios siga presente en los míos"_-se encontraba meditando la joven-"**mmm en el fondo sabes que no es solo eso, si no el hecho de que querías probarlos de verdad"**-le contesto una de sus almas_-"eso es…"- _**no te atrevas a decir que es mentira, por que ahora que el llego mientras tu lo llamabas al mirarlo y saber que era el, bailaste por ti y para el"- le volvió a decir**_**-"**__si no niego que baile para el, algo en mi se dejo llevar al verlo y ver que me observaba de aquella manera… es que quiero que me vea solo a mi, pero aun no se por que, es solo atracción hacia el"-_ es lo que la joven intentaba convencerse.

Poco a poco el sueño la fue venciendo

*****++++++++++++++….

El camino al castillo pudo haber sido muy corto, pero los guardianes sabían que entre su princesa y el guardián tenían cosas pendientes y prefirieron darles espacio. Es por eso que a la mitad del camino decidieron que lo mejor era que los visitantes que llevaban al castillo descansaran y acamparan.

-muy bien ya estamos a mitad de camino, será mejor que acampemos por hoy y mañana a los primeros rayos del sol partiremos- dijo Leo tan serio como era el.

-por favor todos hagan un circulo y tómense de las manos- les pidió Nila. Todos le hicieron caso ya que ella era la que mas hablaba con ellos y sentían más confianza que con los otros dos guardianes. Nila recito unas palabras en un lenguaje que ellos no sabían y sin mas sus energías y esencias dejaron de percibirse.

-por que ha hecho eso señorita Nila- le pregunto el pequeño kitsuke

-eso es para que absolutamente nadie sepa que estamos acampando aquí, ya que Naraku esta detrás de la sacerdotisa Kikyo, tiene a algunos pequeños onnis trabajando para el. – el que hablo fue Ryu

-sabia que me estaba vigilando pero no sabia que lo hacia por medio de ellos.- contesto Kikyo

-es una pequeña estrategia, ya que el bien sabe que usted, estaría mas alerta si mandaba a una de sus abejas- le dijo Leo

- bien es hora de que hagamos una fogata y preparemos algo de comer- fue la respuesta de sango

Y así todos hicieron la fogata y cenaron tranquilamente, Nila, Leo y Ryu también les ayudaron y estuvieron platicando con ellos, bueno al menos dos de ellos.

…..

Sesshomaru, empezó a despertarse al oler al amanecer llegar, su impaciencia por ver a Kagome era grande pero se daría el espacio de disfrutar de la belleza de donde se encontraba, lentamente salió de su habitación ocultando su aroma, por si Kagome ya estaba levantada no se diera cuenta a donde se dirigía. Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Kagome, pudo oír como el agua caía y olfateo una escénica en el aire, sabia que pertenecía a aquella joven ya que era a lo que olía su cabello. Además de eso sus sensibles oídos pudieron percibir como es que ella tarareaba una melodía que el no reconocía del todo, se acerco hasta la puerta y lentamente la abrió, al estar dentro del cuarto de la joven, observo que todo lo que se encontraba tenia vida, es como si ella misma estuviera presente en cada uno de los muebles y objetos que estaban decorando esa habitación. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta donde Kagome se encontraba, esta estaba cerrada pero podía sentir la presencia de Kagome al otro lado de aquella puerta, se quedo en medio de la habitación solo esperando que ella saliera, y eso seria en unos momentos ya que gracias a su sentido tan agudo del oído oía cada movimiento de la joven.

La puerta se abrió, se veía a una joven con el cabello recogido, aun mojado y unos pequeños mechones de cabello estaban pegados a su cara, su cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por una toalla, la cual solo tapaba desde el inicio del pecho de la joven y esta le llegaba dos dedos debajo de sus glúteos. Cuando la puerta se abrió Sesshomaru quedo sumergido en la figura de aquella joven, los pequeños mechones que se encontraban pegados a su rostro le daban un aire inocente e infantil, pero aun así las gotas que caían de aquellos cabellos llegaban y se posaban en el inicio de los pechos de la joven, dejando un recorrido demasiado peligroso para la vista del tai yukai, aquella toalla solo cubría lo esencial en la joven, aun cuando el sabia que ya la había visto su cuerpo semi desnudo aquella vez en el lago, esta vista era mucho mas electrizante y fascinante, de sus largas piernas pequeñas gotas caían al piso.

Kagome como cada mañana había tomado su baño, al terminar se envolvió con su toalla, agarrando su largo cabello que aun se encontraba mojado en un molote y se disponía a ir a vestirse, al abrir la puerta nunca se imagino lo que encontraría ahí, en medio de su habitación estaba aquel Inu, por unos instantes se quedo estática, la mirada de Sesshomaru la sentía tan penetrante, la estructuraba de los pies a la cabeza, recorriendo finamente y detalladamente su figura, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda e instantáneamente algo dentro de ella se activo, era como aquella vez en el lago pero esta era mucho mas fuerte e intensa, Sesshomaru vio como en los ojos de Kagome aparecía un brillo especial el cual no descifraba, pero pronto sabría que era aquel brillo. Kagome al sentir aquella energía fluir en su cuerpo quiso probar a Sesshomaru para ver que tan buen auto control tenia y de paso ver el de ella misma.

Buenos días Sesshomaru- fue la respuesta de aquella miko que con pasos lentos y largos recorrió la distancia que los separaba, Sesshomaru observaba la forma en que ella se movía, tan elegantemente pero a la vez parecía una felina, una combinación muy atrayente a la vista del tai yukai – no pensé que el ser mas temido de japon tuviera la costumbre de espiar a una inocente joven- lo dijo ya casi enfrente de el, separada a un paso de distancia, por prudencia kagome llego hasta ahí para poder ver la reacción de aquel ser.

Buenos días… y no es una costumbre, al menos no aun…" su energía esta fluyendo pero esta energía no es tan típica de ella, esta es mas feroz pero no para una batalla es otra clase y quiero saber para que"- al decirle que aun no era una costumbre un brillo se poso en sus ojos ambar, y kagome pudo alcanzar a ver ese destello pero tan rápido como llego se fue.

Asi que aun no y eso de que depende- en un movimiento lento y con calma se acerco hasta posarse en su oído, en donde le susurro- de ti o de mi- y su cara quedo a una distancia muy corta de la del joven príncipe.

Sesshomaru no espero la acción de la princesa, y al oírla susurrarle al oído con esa voz tan delicada y con un toco coqueto volteo su cara para quedar muy cerca de la contraria- Esa es una pregunta a la cual no le tengo respuesta- poco a poco el tai yukai acercaba mas su rostro al de ella, sus narices se tocaron, los ojos de ambos estaban posados en los contrarios, los brillos que adquirieron en sus respectivos momentos, volvieron a ellos, sentían sus respiraciones.-y entonces a quien le preguntamos sessho…- no termino por que sus labios fueron acariciados por la lengua del nombrado.

Kagome sentía la lengua de él tocar delicadamente y por que no decirlo provocativamente sobre sus labios, su respiración dio un brinco. Seshomaru veía la reacción de Kagome a su pequeña travesura, el rozar su lengua con aquellos labios tan carnosos y suaves despertaron en él, el deseo de apoderarse de ellos inmediatamente, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento, ella le gano la partida y eliminando la escasa distancia que separaba sus labios los junto, el esperaba que ese beso fuera algo tímido por parte de ella, sin embargo como últimamente se equivocaba al esperar algo de ella.

Kagome no soporto mas aquella sensación y sin mas unió sus labios con los de el, pero no de una manera delicada, si no de una feroz, demandante, aquel beso era uno pasional, Kagome mordió el labio inferior de Sesshomaru, succionándolo poco a poco. La acción de la joven no hizo más que arrancar de la garganta de aquel poderoso demonio un sonido ronco que broto desde lomas hondo de su pecho.

A falta del aire que empezaba a hacerse presente tuvieron que separarse, al hacerlo, no podían dejar de mirarse era una batalla entre aquellas dos miradas, ninguna quería ceder ante la otra. Pero no pudieron continuar ya que sintieron las presencias de muchas personas acercarse a la entrada principal del castillo.

Nos vemos en el desayuno- fueron las palabras de Kagome antes de empezar a caminar a su armario y tomar un hermoso kimono color morado, con destellos blancos.

Sesshomaru salió de la habitación de ella sin decir ninguna palabra, mientras caminaba no noto la presencia de Nila que se acercaba.

Gracias a todos por seguir mi historia y por sus reiwes y sus notificaciones como favorita o para saber de la historia, el siguiente capitulo por fin sera el ritual y kagome sufrira algunos cambios espero les guste

nos vemos en el proximo

xao


	14. Chapter 14

Se que me quieren matar y no los culpo prometi subir pronto el capitulo y me tarde eternidades, creanme que yo misma me doy de topes por que durante este tiempo deje de lado lo que mas amo que es escribir... de verdad lo siento pero entre la uni y los trabajos que encargan y sobre todo aplicar test (jeje estudio psicologia) pues estube muy ocupada, entre otras cosas personales, pero ya estoy aqui con una renovada fuerza de escribir =)

Espero sea de su agrado este capitulo

******** cambio de escenas

"..." pensamiento

**"-" pensamientos de sesshomaru demonio**

sin mas les dejo leer n_n

Capitulo 14

Los tres guardianes y los amigos de Kagome llegaban a las puertas principales de aquel majestuoso castillo. La barrera que protegía todo alrededor dejo entrar a todos.

-estas tierras tienen un poder parecido al de la señorita Kagome- comento Miroku que caminaba admirando lo hermoso de aquel paisaje

-y no solo el poder si no que puedo distinguir el olor de ella, pero es muy leve- complemento aquel mitad perro.

-lo que dicen es cierto- agrego dulcemente Nila.

-pero si lo que ellos dicen es cierto por que no es el poder que conocemos ni la escénica completa de ella.- pregunto una curiosa Sango

-eso señorita Sango, se debe a que lo que ustedes conocen como el poder, esencia y olor de ella, no es su verdadero, estas tierras tienen impregnado su olor pero en pequeña cantidad ya que muy pronto ella liberara su verdadera esencia.- Ryu fue el que les dio esta información.

Leo se encontraba junto a ellos, no podía negar que eran agradables pero aun así todavía no podía dejar salir su parte juguetona como lo hacia con sus camaradas y con su niña.

Cuando por fin estuvieron frente a las puertas de aquel castillo los guardianes se tensaron un poco, las puertas se abrieron y sin mas Nila camino en dirección al dormitorio de Kagome.

-a donde se dirige la señorita Nila- pregunto inocente Shippo

- a atender un asunto- dijo leo- ahora bien por favor síganos al comedor, es hora del almuerzo, ahí se encontraran con la princesa- fueron sus palabras mientras caminaba al lado contrario

Mientras caminaban, el sentido olfativo de Shippo e Inuyasha llego un olor familiar, mientras que la exterminadora, el monje y la sacerdotisa pudieron reconocer la energía demoniaca de aquel ser.

-Ryu que es lo que hace el olor de Sesshomaru en este castillo- dijo Shippo antes de que el tonto del hanyo cometiera una tontería.

-mmm Sesshomaru, eso pronto lo entenderán, ahora si no les molesta preferiríamos que no inicien una absurda pelea en este territorio, ya que como se habrán dado cuenta la princesa solo permite la entrada a seres que quiere, necesita o a los cuales protege- dijo Ryu mirando detenidamente al medio hermano de aquel que se encontraba en la habitación de su protegida.

Esto deje a un intranquilo Inuyasha ya que no le agradaba para nada el que su medio hermano estuviera con su querida amiga.

Todos observaban las reacciones de Inuyasha era bien sabido que no soportaba a su medio hermano y sumándole que se encontraba en el mismo castillo que Kagome, eso podría traer varias consecuencias.

Nila entro a la habitación de Kagome y la encontró cambiada y arreglada.

-ya están todos aquí como lo pediste, ahora mismo se han de encontrar en el comedor y por lo que veo tu guardián es muy apuesto- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de picardía

Kagome al escuchar esto simplemente sonrió, pero no era la típica sonrisa inocente y cariñosa de ella, era juguetona y podía decirse que atrevida. – si eso dices Nila- dijo la diosa

-vamos mi pequeña no intentes ocultar que te atrae por que al llegar al castillo pudimos notar como tanto tu energía y la de el se encontraban… mmm como decirlo, así ya se como, tenían un toque de pasión y estaban mezcladas así que fue lo que paso- dijo Nila divertida y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-no lo oculto, sin embargo no se si es simplemente atracción o que mas… cuando estoy cerca de el algo dentro de mi se activa es como si parte de mi personalidad oculta saliera a relucir con el y no me da miedo, me gusta y demasiado pero no se que esperar de todo esto- fue la pequeña confesión de Kagome a su protectora

-deja que todo fluya Kagome, si sientes eso es por algo recuérdalo, aparte creo que después de hacer el ritual muchas cosas se despertaran por completo en ti y así entenderás mucho mas esa reacción, ahora creo que es hora de reunirnos con los demás- le sonrió a su pequeña diosa y las dos partieron al comedor.

En el comedor se encontraban los invitados ya sentados y los sirvientes comenzaban a llevar la comida aun sin destapar los platillos, en el pasillo que daba hacia ese salón caminaban las dos damas y se les unió el tai yukai, Nila solo le sonrió y comenzó a adelantarse para abrir las puertas, mientras que Sesshomaru y Kagome iban calmados y serios pero antes de entrar al comedor cruzaron miradas algo cómplices por lo de esta mañana.

Las puertas se abrieron y entraron Nila, Kagome y Sesshomaru. Nila tomo su lugar en la mesa y Kagome también iba a su respectivo lugar Sesshomaru solo la seguía y cuando se iba a sentar le arrimo la silla como todo el príncipe que era, cuando ella estuvo bien sentada el tomo su lugar que estaba a la derecha de ella.

Todos observaron desde que entraron al comedor hasta esa acción digna de príncipes, cada uno se debatía en su mente como es que Sesshomaru trataba con tanta familiaridad a su amiga y como las energías de ambos se armonizaban.

-hola amigos, bienvenidos a mi castillo, se que hay muchas cosas que explicar pero por el momento solo desayunemos y les explicare todo. – los miro a todos y sonrio

-bien antes que nada me puedes explicar que hace el aquí- dijo el impertinente de su amigo Inuyasha. Mirando a su hermano de una manera no muy cortes, se podía percibir las pequeñas chispas entre ellos dos

-Sesshomaru esta aquí por que es mi guardián, mi compañero de batallas, entrenador y una persona importante para mí- fueron las palabras de Kagome, todos se sorprendieron excepto los protectores

-señorita Kagome nos podría explicar mejor por favor ya que creo que todos estamos sorprendidos y confundidos.- fue el joven Miroku quien hablo antes de que su amigo digiera algo tonto

-como Nila, Ryu y Leo les abran dicho yo soy una princesa, pero no cualquier princesa, realmente yo soy una Diosa del antiguo Egipto, un continente lejano, les contare parte de la historia para que entiendan, hace muchos siglos en unas tierras majestuosas había un gran imperio conocido como Egipto, era reinado por faraones de gran sabiduría y ellos veneraban a varios dioses entre ellos yo, mi primer nombre es y será Neit, yo soy una diosa del antiguo Egipto, en ese siglo se me encomendó una misión que era proteger al faraón que iba a un territorio desconocido a una gran batalla, yo soy la diosa de las batallas y es por ello que se me encomendó la misión, cuando llegaron al lugar de la batalla no intervenir hasta que fue necesario, en el campo de batalla había un demonio que no solo me reto en batalla si no en mi alma, por el descuido que cometí al centrarme solo en el, mi faraón fue matado, los demás dioses como castigo a tan imperdonable error me convirtieron en humana y delante de mi mataron al demonio que robo mi corazón en batalla, dejándome con un vacio infinito pero sobre todo castigándome ya que no podía vivir como diosa y tampoco con el amor del demonio que robo mi alma, fui enviada a otra cultura en donde hice una vida- Kagome relataba todo esto a sus amigos, todos se quedaron en shock al saber que ella era una diosa- si bien al ser yo una diosa convertida en humana por castigo los dioses le dijeron que ella tendría dos reencarnaciones y si sus reencarnaciones encontraban a la única reencarnación de aquel guerrero a lo largo de los siglos y si realmente su amor era verdadero ella seria perdonada por los dioses y le entregaron una espada, pero le advirtieron que si ninguna de sus dos reencarnaciones lograba lo cometido, los poderes que la espada contenía sellarían su alma junto con ellos. Si llegaba a ocurrir eso ella nacería siendo una humana y seria marcada como algo que no era, al nacer nuevamente seria con un nuevo destino pero si ese nuevo camino llegaba a tener relación con su anterior, despertaría a una nueva diosa en ella. – seguía explicando la joven- mis antiguas reencarnaciones no pudieron lograr ser perdonas naciendo yo, mi destino tendría a repetirse cuando llegue aquí al Sengoku y vi por primera vez a Inuyasha, pero al creer ser la reencarnación de Kikyo debido a que cuando ella murió se llevo a la perla y yo al nacer con poderes ocultos se transporto a mi cuerpo dándome ciertos rasgos físicos de su ultima portadora, por ello me parezco a Kikyo sin ser la reencarnación de ella.

El grupo trataba de asimilar toda la información, la que ya tenia parte de esta era Kikyo que sabia lo ultimo que la joven dijo

-entonces tu no eres la reencarnación de Kikyo- comento Inuyasha

-pero entonces por que tienes almas de ella- fue la pregunta de sango

-como te dije la perla fue la que decidió esto, ya que ella misma sabia que Kikyo seria revivida y utilizada por Naraku, por lo mismo me dio parte de sus almas para protegerlas y cuando llegara el momento de mi despertar completamente ayudara a Kikyo.

- de acuerdo pero entonces en donde entra Sesshomaru como tu guardián y todo lo que comentaste- fue Kikyo e Inuyasha quien comentaron

-como les dije mis memorias fueron selladas en una espada y no solo eso, necesito aprender a controlar todo el poder que se me otorgo por eso mi ultima, y el es a quien yo elegí para que me entrenara y el juega un papel muy importante en mi despertar- fueron las palabras de la joven

-y por que lo elegiste precisamente a el…. "pudiendo elegir a cualquier otro, o mejor a mi"- fueron las palabras agrias del hanyo que aunque no lo admitiera estaba celoso de su hermano por que aun sin conocer a su amiga ella lo había elegido y no solo eso el ya sabia de todo lo que la joven les dijo antes que ellos.

-Eso Inuyasha no es algo que a ti te incumba- por primera vez en todo lo que habían conversado quien dijo esas palabras fue Sesshomaru, con el tono frio que lo caracterizaba

Inuyasha iba a replicarle pero al ver la mirada que Kagome le dedico pudo ver en los ojos de su amiga que estaba de acuerdo con el yukai.

-muy bien ahora se les mostraran sus habitaciones amigos, Ryu los guiara- sonrió la pequeña joven-Nila necesito que te encargues de traer a Rin y Jaken junto con Ah-Hu al castillo-

Nila al recibir la petición de su diosa se levanto enseguida de la mesa y se puso en marcha.

-ahora Kikyo necesito que estés lista dentro de un par de horas ya que hoy mismo será el ritual para devolverte tus almas… y de una vez les digo –mirando directamente a Inuyasha- que no pueden estar presentes en este ritual, así que solo pueden acompañar y esperar afuera de donde se realizara.- sin mas Kagome se paro de la mesa y junto con ella Sesshomaru y se fueron los dos.

Todos fueron guiados respectivamente a sus habitaciones que estaban todas continuas una de otra , pero lo que sorprendió a Kikyo e Inuyasha fue que ellos compartían habitación por orden de Kagome.

Kagome y Sesshomaru iban al salón donde ella realizo el baile, caminaban demasiado cerca uno del otro. Cada uno aun tenia el sabor del otro impregnado en los labios y aunque no lo admitieran deseaban besarse en ese momento, pero ambos sabían que no era momento, necesitaban concentrarse para el despertar de la diosa.

Al llegar a las cortinas de color jade Kagome detuvo su caminar y volteo a ver a Sesshomaru-sabes que al darle las almas y que ella las reciba solo estaré consiente unos instantes y luego…- la joven no pudo terminar ya que Sesshomaru no se lo permitió.

-se que en los instantes que estés despierta inmediatamente tengo que llevarla a fuera de este templo e inmediatamente volver- fueron las palabras de Sesshomaru.

Los dos se miraron intensamente y con esa mirada supieron cada uno que explicarle a cada uno su función ya estaba de más. Al pasar las dos horas Sesshomaru se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer de su hermano y el mismo. Toco la puerta y esta fue abierta por Inuyasha que ya había olfateado su presencia

-es la hora los que quieran ir acompáñenme- sentencio y sin mas kikyo salió junto a el y todos los demás iban siguiéndolos.

Todos iban en dirección al jardín, cuando se adentraron mas pudieron ver una puerta muy antigua y en ella tenia una flor de sakura, Kagome se encontraba al pie de esa puerta cubierta con una capa de color jade

-todos ustedes solo pueden esperar junto al árbol de sakura que esta ahí-dijo Kagome, nadie había visto el árbol hasta que ella lo menciono, pudieron apreciar que era frondoso y tenia una magia que lo hacia especial – Ahora Kikyo ven con nosotros- y sin mas abrió la puerta y se adentro con Kikyo y Sesshomaru, este antes de cerrar la puerta se dirigió a su hermano y le dijo –no te muevas de ahí- y sin mas cerro la puerta

se que soy cruel al dejarlo ahi, pero a la hora de estar escribiendo el ritual la parte en donde Kagome queda inconsciente es vital y sobre todo tiene algo de especial asi que mejor se los pongo en el otro capitulo =)

De todo corazon espero les Guste el nuevo capitulo n_n


End file.
